Faith of the beloved
by MoonHalo139
Summary: This is a story told through different eyes, about an angel who lost her wings and a bitter child who almost lost everything. They didn't realize, that fate already decided that they would find each other. Who knows what could happen next? KashixRin
1. Prologue

_"This is my reformatted story, please tell me if anything else is wrong and I'll work on it ASAP! _

_Anything for the readers! This my thanks for those who support this story :D_

_Okay guys, this is my first Naruto fanfic so I hope you enjoy!"_

…**. and I wrote the above about, let's see... two years ago? :))**

**Hi guys! Moon here :] It's been a while.**

**I've been busy for the last couple of years (Wow, when I said **_**a while**_**, I really did mean it.)**

**I'm just here to tell you, after reading this story again, and finding out how much I missed writing this story, and after discovering two-year old mistakes in grammar, word choice and/or poorly written scenes, I've decided to rewrite the story.**

**No, I am not gonna make any radical changes, I am just going to make a few corrections and improvements here and there. Gotta take care of my toddlers now ;) **

**I wrote this story when I was 15, my writing style has slightly changed so, expect some add-ons here and there ;) **

**So advise you to read this again, believe me, it's going to be worth it :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_**, that honor should be given to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the Fire country, there used to be a secret village. It's location unknown almost to all of the ninja world. Only chosen outsiders were ever aware of this hidden treasure. This unknown village was of great importance.

Why? Well, because angels dwelt here.

The _Tenshi_ clan, the quiet guardians of the people. They pledged their lives to protect and watch over them in the hopes of making up for a deadly mistake their ancestors had made. Each and every one of them possessed abilities that would help them fulfill their _Kisei_, their pledge. They are born with senses and powers no human could possibly have. However, the most important part of an angel, their wings, are only given when they have found the One.

They believed in soul mates, a person meant for you and you alone. Their wings are powered by the love shared between two partners. When a baby is born, they won't receive their wings until the right person comes. Together they receive their wings in the S_aiken _ritual. The moment they receive their wings, they become full-fledged warriors of the Tenshi. Their wings show who they are, their minds and their hearts.

Can you see now, the importance of Love in the lives of these beings?

For centuries, the Tenshi had protected the people from a single danger. That danger could wipe out a third of the population if it was ever released, the danger they had created, the Tailed beasts. Their ancestors sought power but only brought about the destruction and chaos. If ever they come across these beasts again, they have to give their lives in order to stop it.

For many years they were able to protect the people from the beasts, but they could not protect people from people. They were caught up in wars, forced to give power to those who threaten to spill their secret.

A good man, the first _Hokage_, though he knew of that secret, he never betrayed the trust of the Tenshi. In gratitude they gave him the power to control the beasts to an extent. Since then, the Clan has been under the protection of _Konoha. _From there, they continued to watch over the people, keeping their Kisei, until that fateful day.

In the village, a little girl was watching her mother intently. The child had a lovely face, soft features that radiated beauty in its most innocent form. Her silky golden brown hair was tied neatly into a ponytail that ran just past her shoulders. The lovely five year old had a soft and melodious voice. But all these can't compare to her eyes. Huge and brilliantly gold as she watched, memorizing all the graceful strokes her mother's hand was making.

Her mother traced a series of patterns with her finger. When her seal was complete a black bubble formed then floated in the air for a few seconds, then it burst, showering the wooden floor with millions of tiny onyx crystals.

"Done." She said, her golden eyes, like her daughter's, filled with relief.

"Ow…" her husband groaned, rubbing his shoulder.

She playfully punched him, saying, "I know you didn't feel a thing, but either way, how did this happen? You aren't this careless, getting shot with a poisoned dart. I guess you deserved that hit for making us worried."

She was about to punch him again when he caught her wrist in a move so fast she didn't even see. Bringing her hand to his lips he said, "I know."

She quickly felt the atmosphere change to a deep sadness. That was her gift, the sense of feeling. She knew something was wrong. She was about to ask when he turned away, suddenly paying a lot of attention to the book he was reading. They both just sat there, the awkward silence making the small room seem huge and empty.

The little girl looked at her father, her eyes never leaving his face. Then she stood up, taking light little steps towards her father. "Papa," She said in a little voice, "You saw brother."

Her father, not at all looking surprised, ran a hand through his blonde hair, said, "It's so hard to keep secrets in this house. Not with a wife who can sense what you feel nor with you who can hear almost anything, even thoughts, huh Rin?" Then he added in a bitter voice, "It's a shame that you weren't able to receive your wings. If it wasn't for _him_!" He slammed the book down. "If it wasn't for him your brother would still be with us right now and you would've have wings."

Looking up, his wife was standing behind Rin now, her eyes becoming wet, searched his, "Is it true? You saw…"

He immediately regretted that outburst and spoke more calmly, "Yes, I did see him after five long years, I saw him again." He paused, remembering that very moment.

"I was patrolling the border when I spotted him. He was waiting for me. I tell you I never felt so irritated! He wasn't supposed to be there. He should've known better, you know what could have happened if the any of the villagers saw him!" he sighed and then continued, "He was about to tell me something, that was when we were attacked. We were showered by poisoned weapons, needles that disappear the moment they touched your skin, and we didn't even sense it. Whatever we were dealing with back there, definitely wasn't a human, it happened too fast. As you know, I was hit, I don't know what happened to him but all I heard was, 'Nightfall!' Then he disappeared. The others found me and brought me here. Right now, they increased security levels and added more guards around the border. That boy, the reason he was here, I don't believe that it's a good one." They were all silent after that.

Rin suddenly tensed, "Mama, papa, I hear something…"

She and her mother closed their eyes and focused, feeling and hearing. While her father moved closer to them and held on to each of them then he focused his eyes out the window. They combined all their powers to produce the far off scene. All of the sudden they all knew what was happening.

Over at the west border, they all saw the terrible scene. They felt the terror and heard the screams of the guards as they burned. "Demon fire." The image dissolved as Rin's father let go. He immediately ran toward the chaos.

Rin started to move as well but her mother stopped her. "No, you're safer here, stay. Wait for papa and me okay?"

"But…" Rin started to reply, but her mother was already running toward the door, her brown hair fluttering behind her. Just before she disappeared outside, she saw a flash of light then a white feather floated softly to the ground. Rin ran to pick it up, and then went back inside.

Alone in the house, she waited and waited. For some reason, she wasn't afraid for herself. She was afraid for everyone else. She listened closely, hearing the hushed sounds outside. More people joined her parents and now the group was moving away. She clutched her mother's feather to her chest.

This terrible feeling grew stronger as the minutes ticked by. It was all happening too fast, too soon. What kind of danger was her brother talking about?

She looked out the window as the sun began set behind the mountains. The sky was streaked with red ribbons, as if an artist just dipped his brush and swept it across the dusk sky.

That was when she saw the most frightening pair of eyes. It was a wicked green, with a peculiar orange rim that seemed to flare out. And the demonic energy behind them was terrifying. They belonged to a silhouette of a small boy who was smiling quite wickedly, the sun's rays blinded her enough to not see most of his face. His teeth were white, his eyes glowing like a cat's, his dark figure was menacing, a nightmare against the twilight.

Suddenly the frightening image disappeared along with the setting sun. The black shadow just melted into the darkness of the night.

However, a single word broke through the darkness, whisper soft, nevertheless, the terrible meaning behind it was felt by the only one who heard it.

It was a command, an order, with evil intention. What was terrifying about it, it was so simple. But it managed to change the girl's life forever.

_Burn._

And then, all hell broke loose.

In a second, the village suddenly burst into flames. Rin ran outside and watched in horror as her home was consumed by fire. It was no ordinary fire. It was demon fire; and she knew immediately where it was coming from.

It can't be extinguished by any jutsu. It was too much for those who were left behind. The only people who could take it out were not here. Everyone left were either helpless children or the incapacitated elderly, Rin couldn't block out their screams. She was crying now, panicking.

Nobody could do a thing.

That was when she heard her mother's voice. She also heard the voices of those who have left with her parents. They too were burning, they weren't prepared for this type of attack.

"Mama! Mama!" She cried out.

_"It's okay sweetheart, just run away, run now!"_ her mother spoke to her, her voice tired and defeated.

"Mama what happened to papa? Mama!"

_"He's…He's gone, Shh don't cry, just run. Go to Konoha. Go to your brother. Don't worry. We'll always be watching…" _After that she didn't hear her mother's voice anymore. The feather in her hand crumbled to dust.

"Mama…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she picked herself up and ran as fast as she could. For some reason, the fire seemed to avoid her. Whatever the reason was, she didn't care. She was scared, confused,and alone. She ran away as an unstoppable force destroyed her home.

Her face and her clothes were covered in soot. She ran and ran. _To Konoha, to Konoha… _Her mind screamed at her. The wails were far behind her now. Her little legs can't take it anymore.

She stumbled and fell, and she didn't get up, She just laid there, her breathing shallow. Wherever she was, she knew she couldn't go on any further.

_Mama, Papa…_She covered her face with her arms. She didn't know where she was. She lay like that, crying until exhaustion had finally overpowered her.

A minute passed, then another, and another, she had no energy to keep track of time.

She heard voices, "_Sensei_, I found someone! She's unconscious!" said a voice. Probably, it belonged to a boy, it was young, eager... and it prompted her memory of all the childhood friends she had left behind.

Whimpering, she opened her eyes a little. But all she saw was a silver blur and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

**Okay that was my first fanfic. Wait for more chapters! Hoped you liked it. Made some adjustments so that you can read it better:D**

**Review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

_Okay, as promised here's the next chapter! _

**Hmm, I admit that I kinda added a lot of details here. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself :P**

**I felt it was a needed change. So, cookies and cupcakes to those who noticed them! :]**

**And by the way, I am STILL in the process of rewriting so, expect changes along the way. I know it's probably annoying for you readers, and I'm sorry. I should have done this before posting this story... I'm two years late! T.T (sigh) But please, bear with me. I won't leave this story alone, not like this. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

**Kakashi Hatake**

It all began that day.

I just thought it was going to be usual, normal, ordinary.

I was at school, feeling bored and restless (I believe I felt the same way as all students should have).

I wanted to prove that I didn't need to be here, that I deserved to be out, preparing for missions, protecting and serving the people of _Konoha._

I got more than I bargained for.

It's been two weeks since I started here at the Ninja academy. Truth is, I haven't learned anything new. All the lessons were just for beginners, all I ever needed to know had already been taught to me by my father, Sakumo Hatake. The notion of my stay here is making me sick, it's like watching reruns. I already **know **what's going to happen, but something is compelling (in this case, forcing) me to endure it all over again.

Ah, I wish Konoha had Advanced Shinobi-friendly rules, like say, automatic initiation perhaps? Yeah, that would be ideal.

But I know it isn't enough to know a few simple hat tricks to become as great as Konoha's White Fang. I need a lot more training, I'm wasting time by just sitting here and listening to the teacher talk about things I already know. I wouldn't be complaining so much if I had started with more advanced lessons. However, all I ever got here were basic notes, perfect scores, praises and compliments from the teachers and disdain and hot stares from my classmates.

I could feel their eyes on my back as I raised my hand to answer the teacher's relatively easy question he had just asked.

Well, easy for me at least.

"Yes Kakashi?" the teacher called.

"_Sensei_, basically you only have to focus your _chakra _energy to whatever part of your body you are going to use. It adds to the power and speed of the attack, making _chakra control_ essential in _Taijutsu_." I sat down again.

"Very good Kakashi. Now listen all of you as I explain this further." He went back to the board and began writing and talking at the same time. Grudgingly my classmates turned to listen.

Their behavior isn't really their fault, with me being the youngest here at five years old. I think that they can't stand the fact that a person half their age is better than them, however, I can't totally understand the way they treat me. If I found my match then I wouldn't feel that way, I'd actually be glad that I found someone who could stand up against me as an equal, or even better, because it would give me a chance to be humbled. And it would also give me an opportunity to step forward and improve myself.

_Never be proud, for a true ninja must never let pride stain his life. It would lead to envy, jealousy, betrayal... A Ninja must always work with heart that knows true loyalty, for as a Ninja, it is our duty to serve others, not ourselves. We must not ask for anything in return, certain sacrifices have to be made, for it is our duty, our Kisei, after all._

_Kisei_... that was the lesson my father gave as he bestowed upon me this mask I wear. At that time, mind you it was about months ago, I think I translated all of that into:_ serve people but keep anonymous_. And it hasn't changed, and maybe, it never will.

I tried my best to be, at the very _least_, sociable. However, they are _also_ doing _their_ best to ignore me.

Ah well.

I'll remember my _Kisei_. I clutched my mask as the word rang clear in my mind, as the teacher continued to drone on about physical attacks, as my classmates lazily took in important details.

* * *

After school, I hurried home. The sun was already setting, the sky turning into a beautiful shade of red.

I found my father resting near the porch, his silver hair waved as a breeze blew past. His tired eyes and somber smile made it obvious: he just got back from a mission.

"Kakashi." Father said in his deep voice. "Welcome home."

"Father." I bowed politely, "To you as well." I approached him, and as I did, my calm and cool facade dissolved as my earlier restlessness took over. In the end, I nearly ended up begging on my knees, but I settled for a dignified pleading session instead. "Can we _please_ begin training Father?"

He stood up and walked towards me. His eyes crinkled at the sides as he smiled, "Why the rush? We both just got back. Let's just rest a while Kashi." He ruffled my hair as he called me affectionately.

I answered in a slightly irritated voice. "But I already wasted so much time in school! I haven't learned anything substantial and, and, and..." as I continued, I actually heard myself, "...those kids hate me." My voice died down after realizing the fact that I sounded like a brat! "I'm sorry, I was inconsiderate. I realized you are probably tired." I apologize immediately afterward, regretting the fact that I had just taken that tone with my father.

"It's alright Kakashi, you're probably spent as well. " He looked over to the setting sun just as it disappeared into the horizon. "And I know that it must be aggravating to have to go through this, but trust me, it's for your good. Now, did I hear you right or did you just say that your classmates hate- what the...?" His eyes were suddenly drawn away by a sight behind me.

I turned around, hoping to see what caught his attention, focusing my eyes wherever his were focused on. I didn't see anything at first but, something inside me stirred. It was a strange feeling, but my heart throbbed and my skin felt hot. I looked at my hands and up again. I blinked, and this time, there it was, the strange glow just past the trees.

"What is that?" I exclaimed. I felt my fathers eyes on me then, assessing me.

"You see it too?" He asked.

I didn't know the hidden implications in that question, but I answered, quite bewildered, "Of course! Who would miss that!" My statement was supported when suddenly, the glow intensified. Then, it disappeared. Bewildered, I turned to face my father. "What's happening?"

Then a little monkey jumped and landed in front of father. I recognized it immediately, one of the Third's summons.

"Well whatever it is Kakashi, we're about to find out." He bent down and looked at it eye to eye. Its huge brown eyes blinked then it scurried away. His job was done, and he was going to return to his master.

Father began, his voice grave, "It's a message from the Third. There's a situation over by the northwest forest, a fire."

The northwest forest? I felt like I've been there before, but that doesn't matter now. _Is it an enemy attack? A skirmish? An accident?_ Questions of this situation's origins began to shoot from my mind. However, the most confusing one was the only thing that managed to escape my lips. "Why there? There can't possibly be anything worth attacking in that part of the village boundaries!"

Father said nothing to answer my question, even if he did know, he made to move to share it with me. "Kakashi, I want you to come with me. I feel that we'd be needing everyone who can help."

Realizing that further questions will be ignored, I simply nodded without any qualm, "Yes, _Sakumo-sama__." _I called him by his battle field name [if an enemy knew about our relations, I will surely become an asset to them], acknowledging the start of the mission. At that, we both disappeared into the forest.

It didn't occur to me that it was my first mission.

"The rally point is over by the clearing. We should meet the others there." Father said as we sailed through the trees. The journey, albeit short given the speed of our movements, was filled with a sense of confusion. I didn't know what to expect, there were too many loose ends to be taken into account. I was five years old, I may lack experience compared to the others, but I wasn't stupid. I knew something's not right. And every step we took made the feeling worse.

At the clearing, a huge group was already present. I didn't recognize anyone, it was too dark to see their faces.

"Alright we can't waste anymore time waiting for others." A young voice, that admirably rang clear with authority said. "This mission is strictly to search for any survivors. We can't do anything about that kind of fire. So we focus on getting as many survivors as we can. We'll split up into pairs to cover more area. We only have limited time to do this. Find whoever you can within half an hour, beyond that no more." Talk about vague. We can hardly digest what we just heard given the surprisingly little amount of detail in that order.

"Wait a minute," another voice asked. "Search and rescue? I don't think any people were affected. No one lives here in this part of the forest, I should know. I am the one patrolling this area. What are we dealing with exactly?"

"As I said, this is a search for survivors. I won't tolerate any questions about this. As long as you find someone bring them immediately to Konoha." The young man said from the shadows, his features blurred by the darkness but the unmistakable electric blonde hair gave away his position.

Something was wrong. Why search for survivors when there would be likely no people, alive or dead, there? It all seemed strange to me. It all the more became confusing when the man added, "And also, do not touch anything that had burned in the fire."

That did it.

"Why?" I asked keeping my voice calm. "My pardon but we have a right to know what could happen just so we are ready." I almost regretted saying that when all of them turned to me.

"Sakumo-san", an elderly voice asked, I could feel their narrowed eyes, suspicious and judgmental. "You brought a child with you?"

I stiffened and looked up at my father, because I too was curious as to why he brought me here. His face was calm when he said, "Yes, I did. Do not worry about him. I wouldn't have brought him here if I thought he couldn't handle it. I assure you, he is as capable as you to carry out this mission." At that, he turned to look at the commander of the party, "Maybe even more so, than any of us here."

That I had to admit was very encouraging. I looked up at him with gratitude, I felt honored to have been considered "capable" by my father. The others fell silent, unsure of what they had just heard.

"Very well then, I trust your judgment Sakumo-sama." The blonde man said, turning to me. "To answer you're question, don't touch anything that the fire burned unless you want to die."

We all fell silent.

"We aren't dealing with ordinary fire here. That was made clear when one of our men examined a block of burn wood. Look at him now." He pointed to a little bag hanging from a tree branch. He turned... into nothing but ashes? For once in this very short life of mine, I felt afraid. It lasted for a second but I realized, this was my first mission. I can't mess up.

"Anymore questions?" Silence. "Good, now let's move."

We all worked quietly. Making sure that our eyes didn't deceive us, to make a mistake would mean less chance of finding survivors, if there were any to find.

As my father and I moved closer to the site of the fire, I felt the cool night air warm up. We were careful not to touch anything that seemed burned. I could have sworn I saw flames licking at the blackened roots, but as soon as I processed the sight, it disappeared again.

The night became brighter. I hadn't notice that the moon already rose.

For the first quarter of an hour, we were just searching, we couldn't find anything or anyone. Our time was almost up.

When we reached the forest limit, we were instructed to go no further. In a desperate move, we split up to cover more ground. I backtracked hoping that we missed something. That there is hope of finding survivors.

What the night had in store for me, I wasn't totally prepared for anything like it.

It started with a huge number of fireflies gathered in front of a far off gnarly Willow tree. I found nothing strange about that, so I continued along my way.

Until they all swarmed at _me_, blocking my exit.

_I had no time for this._ I began swatting them down, trying to pave my way through a glowing mess.

That was when I saw it, the odd one out of the group, it had stayed behind, keeping itself near the Willow tree. Instead of the faint yellow green ethereal glow fireflies usually had, this particular one had a glow you can only compare to the sun. It gave me a warm loving feeling that, I never understood. However, it was protecting something, I knew that much.

It hit me then (I don't know how it did, but I was sure glad they managed to give me that idea), they were showing me a way.

Silently, I followed as they lighted my path. Although I felt a little ridiculous about the whole thing, I knew that this wouldn't be in vain. They finally stopped in front of the Willow tree, and as soon as their duty was finished, they disappeared. The bright warm glow was suddenly replaced by the dim, cool light of the Moon and the stars.

I stopped in my tracks. That was the first time I ever saw her, the moonlight making it bright enough to see.

She was about my age. Her little form was curled up into a ball, sleeping. Her brown hair matted on her pale forehead. Her face and her clothes were dirty and had a little soot. Her arm covering part of her face. Her lashes had a wet sheen- had she been crying? – and they rested on her flushed cheeks. She was having a fitful sleep, like nightmares were dominating her dreams.

Though I'll never admit it to her, she was the most beautiful thing that I saw...ever since. Almost automatically, I developed a sense of protectiveness for her. At the moment, she looked vulnerable and broken, like an awful tragedy had visited her just minutes before.

An urgent thought ran through my head.

_I found someone_. I need to help. Quickly.

Immediately I broke to a run, all the while calling out to my father, "_Sakumo-sama, _I found someone!"

I was about to pick her up when my father, I didn't even hear him coming, stopped me. "Don't."

He pointed to the soot on her clothes. I looked at the little black patches said, "It's alright, she's safe now."

Shrugging his vest off, he covered the little girl with it. "Still, I'm not taking any chances. This girl could have suffered severe trauma, if we aren't careful in handling her, she may still be in danger."

The girl groaned and opened her eyes a little bit but closed them again, giving Father a glimpse of it . He murmured under his breath, "This girl..." and it broke into a sigh of relief. "Good. She's alive."

Turning to me, he said. "Come, our time is up. You found the only survivor in this incident." He then ruffled my hair, "Good work Kakashi." A smile and a nod later, we both hurried to the village.

* * *

It's been three days since she came here. She still hasn't woken up yet. The nurses already know me by now, but I guess with the mask and the color of my hair, it wouldn't be really hard to remember who I am.

Today, they told me that she probably wouldn't regain consciousness just yet. They keep reminding me not to get my hopes up since when we brought her here, she wasn't in the very best condition. But somehow, I knew that she'll wake up.

That's why I'm here.

These past three days I came only to check up on her, bu today, I came to wait for her to open her eyes.

During these visits, although she was just there, sleeping, her eyes closed, I grew somewhat attached to her. She felt like a sister, no actually, she felt like something more than that. I don't know, but whatever it is, it's a bond hidden beneath a mangled mess of unknown feelings that I can't put my finger on. It's like I met her before, and she became a part of my life without me knowing it. Which is silly. And impossible. And unbelievable. But, right now, it's the truth that I put my faith in.

For a five year old, I sure could over think things.

Unconsciously, I smiled to myself at that thought.

Just then a little bird tapped on the window.

I knew it.

Animals would give me signs.

First fireflies, now birds. If I ever told anyone about this they'd _finally _have a reason to pick on me.

I sighed and opened the window.

The bird just stood there staring incredulously at me. As if it couldn't believe that it could just get into the room without putting up a fuss...

I think it was in my imagination but, the bird looked kinda disappointed.

I shook the thought off my head, there are more urgent matters to be addressed. Namely, waking up the unconscious girl who happen to have valuable information regarding the mysterious event three nights ago... and better do it soon,_ some_ people are getting worried about her health and well being.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and do your thing!" I felt ridiculous, impatiently asking a small yellow bird to perform a miracle and bring a girl, who is very likely in a coma right now, back into the conscious world.

Incredibly, the bird, in its own way, chirped and smiled, eyes crinkling at the sides, just like when father smiles.

_Have faith_.

The bird flew past me and rested on the bedside table. Looking at the girl, its eyes seemed to change. It had a loving aura about it, effectively reminding me about the fireflies. Whatever their relation to this girl was, it was strong enough to protect her and bring her into safety.

Then the yellow little creature sang.

It wasn't like any bird song I ever knew. The bird didn't just tweet randomly, it really sang, beautifully even. It was a wordless song, however it was filled with emotions that I could grasp. A picture of my own father flashed in my mind as I listened intently.

The melody was so familiar, I found myself humming along. It was a hidden lullaby that I never knew existed, but somehow I knew about it, in my heart.

As the song ended, the bird turned to me, and... bowed. With a final flap of its wings, it disappeared into thin air.

The girl began to move, she rolled on her side and then opened her eyes. Her eyes, that's one thing I'll never forget. Her eyes golden and innocent looked at me, at first with confusion, then panic.

I sensed her distress, and immediately began to placate her, "I knew you'd wake up." I told her, my voice cool and calm as I had hoped to be.

However inside, something in me burst. My heart throbbed, my spirit sang, my inside turned into... mush.

This was going to be the start of something incredible, and in my confusion, I didn't even know.

* * *

**Okay guys, so that's the second chapter. I switched the point of view to make it a lot more interesting! Reviews please and keep waiting for the next chapter! :D**

**And remember, I'm still trying my best to rewrite this! :P  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Naruto and i'll never will.**

--

**Chapter 2**

**Rin**

I knew that this wasn't real, that I was dreaming. I can't be here in my room with my parents right now. I know they're gone, I knew that they… died. A silver ray of light flashed out my window. _How are they here? Did I die as well? This has to be a dream!_ But as I watched my mother turning my favorite nightlight on, our usual bedtime routine, I began to wonder. I watched as the little scene came to life. The miniature oak tree with its rotating branches danced along with softly played music, as little lights- fireflies followed its movement. It cast a soft glow in the room. It had been a present from my mother when, I was supposed to receive my wings. I shook that thought off from my head and focused on my father as he sung my favorite lullaby.

_Wake up._ Someone in my mind whispered. _Wake up._ I didn't want to. I wanted this to be true. I hoped that it was. But I couldn't stop myself as reality crashed into me. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes. I was afraid of what I might see, but as always my feelings scream true.

Everything was so horridly unfamiliar. The room, the sounds outside, and especially, the face looking at me right now. The boy was about my age. My eyes fell on the familiar carving on the wall. _Konoha? That means my brother must be here! _His silver hair waving gently in the breeze coming from the open window behind him. His eyes black as a moonless night staring into my own and his mask, covering almost all his face gave him an air of mystery. _Silver? _I remembered seeing silver in my dream.

_Was he the one who found me? What happened to the others? How did this happen? _I had so many questions but I didn't know where to find them. I searched his mind but I heard nothing. _I can't hear him?!_ I closed my eyes again and focused on the sounds outside, I heard groans, murmurs, whispers, a stretcher being rolled down a hallway, a floor down. My hearing senses where still intact, but why can't I hear _him_. I opened my eyes; he was still looking at me closely.

I struggled to find words, but they didn't seem to make it past the growing lump in my throat. Since I couldn't talk, I pleaded with my eyes._ I need to know… _The masked boy had grown flustered as he said gently, "I knew you'd wake up." That made thing even more confusing. He turned around to face the window. I sat up as I waited for him to continue. He took a deep breath and faced me again, this time his emotions were under control, his eyes betraying nothing. Although his tone was formal, his voice still had that gentle note. He was comforting me.

"We'll skip the introductions later but for now my name is Kakashi Hatake. I was the one who found you. I know that must be really hard for you right now. We don't know much about what had happened, so we'll need all the information we can get. We'll be asking your cooperation about this matter." He spoke with full authority. _How could a boy emit such an aura of maturity?_ I pushed the thought to the back of my mind as he continued, "I'll start with what we know first. Three nights ago, we found you in the woods…"

After he finished with his account of the story he looked at me with sympathy as he waited for my side. I just sat there, trying to digest everything I heard. _"… Other __than burnt trees and plants, we found no other people. Yes, we saw no one else but you. We were given only half an hour to search any survivors. I only found you at the __last minute through some help and sheer luck. You didn't receive any injuries, a miracle."_ _No one else but me. _I still just sat there, my heart felt empty. I didn't know what to say when a thought occurred to me. "_Help_?" I asked Kakashi. He said that there were no other survivors, and that he and his companions were separated, where did he get help? My brother, it had to be him! I was on the verge of tears now. That wretched feeling of hope was threatening to squeeze the tears out of me.

I looked at him expectantly. His careful control of emotions swayed slightly when he looked at me sheepishly. "I guess I have to answer your question." He sighed and continued, "I know that you may find this strange and crazy, but I found you through the help of fireflies." My thoughts went blank. _Fireflies…_ "Mama…" I whispered softly to myself, he didn't seem to notice. "The one who woke you up as well wasn't me. A bird was singing just a few moments before you woke up. The fireflies and the bird, they all disappeared shortly after helping you." "Fireflies and birds…" I repeated again, my voice, shaky. "Mama, Papa…" The boy looked at me surprised, "What?" I repeated myself again. "The fireflies and the bird, they were my…" I covered my face with my hands as I sobbed. The word, _were, _echoing in the room. "I see." He walked over to me. I knew if I looked up at him now, all I would see was the sympathy in his eyes. I knew he didn't understand. I couldn't bear that right now.

I felt the bed sag as he sat beside me. "I guess it's time that I know your name." He waited for my answer. "It's Rin, just Rin. We don't need family names in the place where I lived." "Alright then Rin," He continued in his comforting voice. "I know that I am not in any position telling you this, considering the circumstance. I don't know the pain of loss you are feeling right now because I never experienced it. My mother died when I was still very young. My father is still with me but usually I don't get the time to spend with him. I guess because of that I grew old young." He sighed wistfully beside me. This time I looked up at him. His eyes had a twinkle to them now. His eyes no longer a moonless night. He continued, "I grew up into what I am today from what I lost. I never felt a mother's love. If I did, I'd probably be better at this. This mask of mine, it was a present from my father. Although he isn't quite the mother you'd want to be with, he is the best father you could ever hope to be with. That's why I wear this mask. My respect for my father and in the memory of my mother however short. It's a reminder that I was never alone." I felt something then, it felt like a tug of a rope. Whatever it is, I felt closer to Kakashi than I had ever been to anyone.

"Now, can you tell me if you know anyone in this village?" I looked outside, "Yes there is." I felt a lot calmer now. The tears have stopped. "I have a brother here. In fact, before I escaped I was told to look for him here." I looked at him again. "How did you know that our village was in fire anyway?" Our village's location was supposed to be a secret unknown to anyone except the Hokage. And not just any ordinary flame engulfed it. It was demon fire. Invisible to human eyes, one touch and bam, you're dead. How could they have handled that situation in the dark? He looked at me questionably now, "What are you trying to say?" My mind was thinking clear now.

Holding his shoulders tightly. I told him in a rushed voice. "Your leader, how did he know? You had told me earlier about that strange command not to touch anything and the mere fact that no one was supposed to be there. How could he have known that there were people living there if he hadn't lived there himself! That fire you were dealing with wasn't just any ordinary fire. Have you ever heard of demon fire? It may look like it burned out but in fact its still there. How could he have known that? Only our people ever know what it looks like. Kakashi, can't you see? We are not ordinary. In fact I have an incredible sense of hearing, I could hear faraway sounds you'd never imagine to hear. I'll tell you about that later but right now that man who led you would have to be my brother." I let go of him and took a deep breath and looked at him, understandingly confused. I will tell him later, our village's secret. To hell with rules, there's no point now. I told him, much slower now. "Please I need to see him." Still speechless, he nodded and disappeared.

A few moments later he appeared with an older man who looked just like him. His father. "My name is Sakumo Hatake." He said in a deep voice. "Your request to meet with the man who led the search and rescue mission was granted. We'll be meeting in the Third's office. Can you walk?" I nodded my head. "Please take me to him." Sakumo-san looked at Kakashi now, his expression had changed to that unreadable mask again. He helped me out of the bed. "We're giving you five minutes to fix yourself up. A new set of clothes was made ready for you. Hurry up okay?" He pointed to the small package that was hanging on the doorknob then he left with his father. I hurriedly did what I was told. I was out in three minutes.

The huge room was intimidating as we waited. We had arrived a bit early. The Third had greeted me with a smile and said his grievances. I accepted them and started to wait. My first impression of the Third, he reminded me of a grandfather, always watching out his children and grandchildren. My hands were shaking. I couldn't help myself as I thought of the brother I never knew. Kakashi saw it and patted my shoulder comfortingly, "Don't worry Rin, it's all right." Sakumo-san was watching us with intriguing interest. "_Well now…"_ I heard him. I could have laughed if it hadn't been for the butterflies in my stomach.

I heard light footsteps coming closer. "Here he comes." Only Kakashi wasn't surprised when I said that. My heart almost stopped when the door opened. The man came inside, his blonde hair rustling slightly. All his movements were hushed, just like a wolf. I didn't have to look at him again; he was the splitting image of my father. We both looked at the same time. His expression neither surprised or happy, just relieved. Slowly he stepped forward, "Minato Namikaze, reporting." Minato-san was beckoning to me. I stepped forward and raised my hand. He did the same. We touched our foreheads and let our open palm rest over our hearts- The Tenshi greeting. We both smiled as I said, "Brother…" Everyone else in the room was surprised.

**--**

**Okay guys, how did you like that! Things are going to be pretty interesting from now on.**

**Hehe, wait for the next chapter! Don't forget the reviews! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys. The next chapter, reviews about this one please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

**Kakashi**

"_Kakashi, can't you see? We are not ordinary." _Her words echoed in my mind as I watched them, brother and sister, talk to each other. I said watched because I can't hear anything. They were communicating with just a simple touch- Minato-san's hand placed on Rin's forehead. Her eyes were closed but his were wide open. It seems he was determined to get answers from her. Every now and then he would glance my way. But only for a second, before turning back to her again.

I barely noticed him because my eyes were focused on Rin. I watched a play of emotions on her face as happiness, anger, horror, sadness, confusion, ran through her. I felt it as well, I don't know how or why but I was connected to her, in a bizarre way. When her tears fell I felt the urge to step over and interfere but my father's look told me not to. I reluctantly obeyed and satisfied myself by looking at her again. Her face, although very slowly, softened into a peaceful expression.

Minato-san sighed and removed his hand from her. She stood there for a long moment before her head turned, facing me. I thought she was going to say something but her eyes; they were hard, cold and empty. Totally different from the warm eyes I knew. But before I could react, she swooned and fell. Her brother caught her mid-air, her small frame not even close to the hard floor. I looked at him, cold and hard, just as she had been, "What did you do to her?" All respect aside, the tone of my voice was unmistakable. I was furious. The Third and father kept silent. Minato-san didn't answer my question. Instead he said, "We found her too late." Setting Rin on the floor he looked up, his expression sad and defeated. "He got her. That _bastard!_" The word spitted out in disgust.

I was confused, she looked fine to me. But that didn't explain the looks of realization of the others. "What happened to her?!" I shouted because no seemed to hear me. I grabbed the man's wrist, holding it in a dead lock that people never thought I had, not with my small hand. "What happened to Rin?" My voice was calmer now. Minato-san looked at me.

I thought he would be angry, or surprised even, but he looked at me with respect. He looked at my father, who gave him a nod. I was getting more confused by the moment. "It's all right. She's been his responsibility the moment he found her." Then with a bitter smirk he added, "Besides, you saw how she trusts him. It would be better when the time comes, don't you think?" Father turned away then. "Do what you have to do." The Third spoke with full authority, but there was a tinge of sadness in his voice. "But could he handle it? The burden of this secret?" Minato-san spoke, his eyes never leaving my face. "Will you do anything for my sister?" I thought then, I just met Rin a few hours ago but it already seemed like an eternity. I felt this instant connection to her, as if we were on the same wavelength.

Earlier I've been thinking about my equal, and it came to me. I already found her. Giving no more thought, I looked at him with full determination. "Anything." Then I felt the worst pain ever. He jabbed my collarbone, I choked out a couple of breaths then crumpled to the ground. My vision got blurry but not from tears. Images flashed through my mind and in moments I learned their deep secret. I pulled down my mask, one thing I've never done with an audience, and felt the hot stinging sensation as the seal burned itself into my skin.

I looked up and saw things clearly now. My father and the Third had a seal just like mine. _Trust_, that's how I read it. My father said to me then, "Welcome to the club kid." _Kid?_ He never called me that unless he was really serious. I stood up, still rubbing my neck. I looked at Rin, that's when I saw the huge, ugly, jagged shape at the nape of her neck. "What the heck is that?" I asked incredulously. Minato-san, his voice grave, "Kakashi, in time you will know." _What is he talking about? _He knelt down so that we were eye to eye, "I need you to protect Rin. I can't always be there for her." He glanced at her. "I've given you the seal of trust. Only those who posses the seal must know of the angels' secrets. You must not tell anyone else. When the time comes, she will need you Kakashi. Stay by her side, always protect her." Then he stood up and walked away, " There is someone after her. She holds a very special secret, I am entrusting my sister to you." He said just before he disappeared out the window.

I stood there dazed, I learned a lot of things in a matter of moments. I needed to sit down. But then I remembered my mission, the task I was entrusted with. I looked at Rin and walked to her. Scooping her up in my arms, I looked to the Third who told me, "I'll arrange for her enrollment at the Ninja academy. Same class as you so don't worry." He gave me a hopeful smile then said, "Sakumo, I have a mission for you here." he dismissed me. I then looked at father, he sighed and said, "She'll be sleeping in your mother's room." I turned but before I walked out the door he added, "Kakashi, do your duty well." I nodded, pulled my mask back up and closed the door.

--

**Okay I have to admit,** **I enjoy doing this story so much but you guys don't give me any reviews :( **

**But thanks to those who've been faithfully giving my chapters reviews! XOXO**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and wait for the next!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hehe, I'm not lazy right now. Gotta work!**

**:D Here's the next chapter! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: Yes and no, yes I do ****not**** own naruto.**

**--**

**Chapter 4**

**Rin**

Once again I woke up in a strange room. But somehow, it's different from the other time. This room felt comfortable and peaceful, not like the eerie silence you hear from a hospital bed. In fact, this room felt almost like home. Almost. I opened my eyes, not bothering to get up. My mind worked as it recalled the past conversation I had with my brother. It wasn't really a conversation, I just heard his thoughts while he read my mind.

I learned from papa that he had increased psychic powers. A really rare gift seen by any of the Tenshi. That was how he was able to stand side by side with normal humans, sealing his powers, making them think that he was like them. But that was before the Tragedy, that's what papa called it. I didn't know anything about it, until I read his mind. It was during my _saiken_ ritual. I was about to receive my wings when a man came. He was no older than brother, a fight started and the ritual stopped. Something that shouldn't happen. Mama said I could've died then if it wasn't for my brother. He took the burden from me and went away from the village. I closed my eyes again.

If it weren't for me, my brother would've stayed with my family. I took his freedom to walk in his own village, his own home. It was _my_ fault. But he didn't think so. He said, _"Don't blame yourself. If __it was my fate to never be able to come home, so be it. You're my sister, and I'm glad I stepped in." _I heard no regret in his voice. But the next thing I heard from him destroyed me. It wasn't finished yet. I had yet to face another trial of the sorts. The man who came to my ritual, came after me that night. _After me, _once again I hurt the people who I loved. I was the cause of all their deaths.

The thoughts that swirled in my mind that time brought tears to my eyes. I sobbed as I remembered the worst of it. The dream I had just before waking, the silver flash of light, it was jutsu working on me. When brother was explaining it to me, I couldn't understand. Then, through his eyes, he made me see what had happened to me. I saw the long, ugly mark on my back. with it's jagged edges, it looked as if my back was cracking open. I screamed in my mind. Brother told me that when the time comes, I'd be getting my wings but, after that, I would bring out a deadly force that could destroy everything that I love. Not only that, I would have to go through the exile he has been facing all these years or through some conditions, stay where I belong. That made me think. Are the conditions so hard that he chose to leave instead? I pushed the unwanted thought away.

I wanted to ask more. The truth was that I didn't care about the part I have to go through exile. I was worried for the people around me. _The people of Konoha, Sakumo-sama, brother, __Kakashi_… Were they in danger just by being around me? My brother told me not to worry. The seal on my back would take years to complete. And when it happens, he'll find a way to stop it. He told me to stop putting the entire burden on myself. _Look who's talking!_ I wanted to scream that at him but he didn't give me the chance. I felt a wave of calm flow through my body. My body and my mind argued. One wanted to sleep, the other to keep talking. My mind lost. All the thoughts wiped away, going blank. Then nothing. I just woke up in this room.

I opened my eyes again. The pillow felt damp to my cheeks. I wiped them away and sighed. I stared at the pretty hanging lamp on the ceiling. I wasn't thinking at all, just staring there quietly. For a few long moments I was like that. The sliding door behind me suddenly rattled. I jerked upright. The noise was a little too loud for my sensitive ears. I turned around and found myself face to face with Kakashi. "I'm sorry I startled you." He said in his quiet voice. "Here, I thought you were hungry." He set the tray of food he had brought with him down. "Did you make that?" He nodded and pushed the tray toward me. I looked at him gratefully and began eating. He was right, I was hungry. Although at the time, I didn't notice at first, but my mood suddenly perked up when he came. I finished my meal quickly, it was really delicious. "Thank you for the meal." I was about to smile when I saw that he was staring at me. "What is it Kakashi?" He turned away from me, I think I was hallucinating the little tinge of color just at the edge of his mask. "No, it's nothing."

He cleared his throat and looked at me again. This time, his eyes held the same look of authority he had back at the hospital. "I didn't come just to bring you food you know. I came here with important details to discuss with you." With that he sat down against the sliding door, "You will be staying in the Hatake household from now on." I stared at him. "This would be your room. Take care of it, it used to be my mother's." I tried to hear his thoughts about it but to no avail. _Why his only? _I can hear everybody's but his thoughts, I can't even hear a word he's thinking. I shook my head irritated, and spoke, "Fine." Trying to sound stubborn. "But, as long as I'm in this house, I refuse to be treated as a guest. I _demand_ to be given household work so I can stay as someone who deserves to live here. You and Sakumo-sama don't need freeloaders." That little request, okay, demand surprised him but he quickly recovered and said, "Who said we'd be treating you like a princess? Of course we'd give you work, like you said we don't need freeloaders." I would've bought it if it weren't for the jest in his tone. "Kakashi, I really mean what I said." I told him in a voice that was supposed to be a warning but I couldn't keep the laughter from my voice.

For the next few minutes we just kept doing that. Back and forth, back and forth. He should understand that I don't want to be a burden, not anymore. I finally won the argument when I crawled up to him and begged. Forget dignity, I wanted to work as hard as I can to forget. He sighed and asked if I was sure. I nodded my head furiously. He sighed again and agreed. _Yay! _Finally satisfied, I went back to the futon.

Kakashi continued, "Also, starting tomorrow, you'll be attending the Ninja academy with me. When we graduate, you'll officially become a true Konoha _shinobi_. This is your home now Rin, don't forget that." _Konoha, my new home,_ I thought with a burst of new resolution. The way Kakashi said it, it made me feel hope. In his words, I had faith. I could stand up again. No matter what comes my way, till the day I disappear, I'll have faith in those words. I looked at him and smiled. "Yes. I'll never forget."

**--**

**Well, now. I hoped you like that. More chapters to come so just wait for them :D**

**thanks for the reviews, although just a little, they gave me a lot of motivation to do this early.**

**A little goes a long way, don't you guys think so too?**

**Really happy right now **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hehe, here's the next chapter! **

**By the way, thanks for the reviews! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own Naruto**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

**Kakashi**

It's been a month since Rin started living with us. Life has been much easier around the house since she came. I am still against the idea of her helping around the house but she seems strangely happy about it so I don't mind it that much. At the academy, the way our classmates treat Rin isn't so much different as the way they treat me. She has been performing well in school. I finally have competition whenever the teacher asks a question. So far it's been a tie. I didn't have to ask how she knew these things. As far as I heard, her parents were great. Just like mine. I sighed as I watched her hang the laundry. We had so much in common, but if someone compared both our experiences, she'd been through a lot worse.

"Hey Kakashi!" she called from behind one of my shirts, startling me out of my thoughts, "If you keep cutting, nothing's going to be left of that plant!" Sure enough, I've already finished off half of it. I put the shears down. "I've been out too long in the sun, I need a break." I told her. She smiled at me brilliantly, her gold eyes brighter than the sunlight. "Okay then, wait here while I get us something to cool off." Putting down the basket, she scurried over to the kitchen.

I sat down the porch, wiping off the sweat on my forehead. I gazed out, my eyes falling on the garden. It felt more alive now, more beautiful. Rin had insisted on planting more plants. With my father's consent, marigolds, orchids, mums, and lots of different vegetables were added to the garden. The little seeds she planted some time ago had grown up into little sprouts now. I could still remember her quiet squeal of delight when she found them. She'd been in that good mood ever since. But still, there's something behind that smile of hers. Something buried so deep that she wouldn't let anyone see. With the thought, my mood fell. I closed my eyes, breathed deeply and got up.

I walked toward the main hall, a room that was rarely used. Whenever I had a problem or I just felt down, I come to this place to be alone. It wasn't really a secret hideout. The place was empty, except for my mother's grand piano at the very heart of the room. I closed the door behind me and sat at the piano bench. I blew off the dust that had collected on the cover. Silently, I opened it and felt the keys. Ebony and Ivory, beneath my fingertips. I listened closely as I slid my hand over the keys. The piano was still in tune. Then, as my thoughts began to wander, I began to play. I started slowly, getting faster as the thoughts that come to my head intensified this feeling. My fingers moving expertly over the keys. As I played, my thoughts gradually grew calmer. I slowed down to a stop. I heard someone clapping hands softly. When I turned to look at the intruder, it wasn't any surprise when I saw it was Rin. _Rin and her superhuman hearing._

"Hey." I called out. She was silent for some reason. She looked at me worriedly, "Kakashi, that piece you were playing,it's called _Cristofori's Dream _isn't it?" I slowly nodded. "Yes it was. Why do you ask?" I asked in a stiff tone. Somehow I knew what she was about to say. "It was such a sad song, the way you played it Kakashi." Taking small, shy steps, she sat down beside me on the bench, "Is there something troubling you?" I hadn't wanted her to hear me play like that. I didn't like the way she looked at me right now, her eyes worrying. I couldn't take it. "No it's nothing." I faced the piano again and pressed a key. The note engulfed the silent room. "Are you sure?" She didn't expect any answer from me.

We sat in awkward silence for a while, before I started playing again. This time I started playing _Canon_, hoping that it's soft melody would calm me enough to answer her. She joined in; I guess she was hoping for the same as well. Her beautiful voice entwining with the melody. The music came alive, both of us engrossed in it presence, but neither of us was fooled. She didn't receive an answer, nor did I feel any better. She left without a word then, leaving me alone in the almost empty room.

"We'll be leaving now." I said to no one in particular as we left for school. Since that day a week ago now, aside from greetings, a few small talks and an occasional question, I haven't been able to talk to Rin. We both walked in silence toward the academy. We arrived a bit early for class so we had a little free time. She spent it gazing out the window. I spent it reading a book. Well actually, I spent it reading _her. _I wanted to know how she felt, what she thought about. I knew that things would be so much easier for both of us if we just let each other know.

I looked at her closely. I watched as her face changed to a horrified expression. _Huh?_ I stood up and walked to her. I put my hand on her shoulder, "Rin, what is it?" She didn't hear me. Her mind was somewhere else. Her hand was clutching the windowsill tightly, her knuckles white. "Rin?" The next thing she did almost gave me a heart attack. Without even thinking, she jumped out the window. We were on the highest level of the building and I didn't know if she had already mastered her landing. I poked my head out the window. I let out a sigh of relief. She had attached herself to the building, her feet firmly glued to the wall by her chakra. But she was still in a hurry, she ran down the wall as if she was running for her life. I followed her then, not bothering to use the walls, I was the one who jumped. I knew my ability, so I landed on the ground with a soft thud. She joined me on the ground shortly after. "Lead the way." I told her. She nodded at me gratefully, and ran toward the forest.

I didn't know what sort of emergency got her this distressed about it. As we neared a clearing, I understood how she felt. In the middle of the clearing, a group of about five kids were crouching and huddled. They were laughing about something they had done. One of them, a classmate of ours stood up with a smug look on his face. One by one I recognized them as the class bullies. The boy, whatever his name is, was holding something. It was just an ordinary bag but he was waving it around like a trophy.

I looked at Rin. She had an unfamiliar look on her face. She was no longer horrified, just disgusted at whatever those kids did. I understood immediately. Stooping down, I reached for a pebble. Snapping my wrist, it hit the kid's hand with deadly accuracy. He let go of the bag and Rin quickly stepped in to catch it. "What the-!?" The kid let out a whole string of profanities before turning her way. "Well now, one of the _kindergartners _that invaded the class." She didn't budge. He stepped menacingly toward her. "Come to be a little hero now huh? Or should I say heroine?" He spat at her feet. The others moved together with him, like a wall protecting his back, they hadn't noticed me yet. "Where's your friend? Are sick and tired of his face already? That must be why he hides in that mask doesn't it? After what his pa had done last night, I'd guessed he'd be ashamed of himself as well." That got us confused. But she didn't show it. Clutching the bag gently but firmly to her chest. "Actually," He drabbled on, "I'm the one who's sick and tired of _both _of you, always getting attention." With that he made his move. Curling his fist into a ball, he punched her with full power. Too bad for him, she just took a step to the right and made him trip.

"Why you…" He got up again. He continued on with his attacks, not even landing a blow. Then she clasped her hands together, "_Kage bunshin no jutsu!_" She split into ten and began pounding him, her anger still burning. "What the heck are you guys doing?" He screamed at the others, "Help me!" Although there was ten of her, her chances of victory decreased. I moved now, not letting the others reach her. One by one I took them down. _Taijutsu_ apparently, was their weakness. Rin had stopped already, the poor boy was covered in bruises. They all got up and ran away.

Rin didn't notice them as she began to furiously slice the bag open with a _kunai_ knife. Inside, a familiar dog and a rabbit's limp bodies rolled out. "Pakkun?!" I exclaimed. Pakkun was my father's favorite dog. He had found him wondering the streets one night and decided to take it home. About a year ago, he ran away and we've never heard from him since. _What is he doing here? _the little bulldog was in far worse shape than the rabbit.

"Is he going to be all right?" She looked at me, "I don't know, those jerks!" Immediately, she drew a seal on the rabbit's head, she nicked her fingers, a small drop of blood dripped on the seal. She started to slide her fingers over its gashes and patting down its bruises. All the wounds were gone. The rabbit moved then, taking a few hops, and then running around clearing as if nothing happened. It returned and strangely enough, it kept to her side. She turned her attention Pakkun. He whimpered in pain. Tears came to her eyes. I realized she couldn't do anything about it.

Picking it up, "I'm sorry little one, I couldn't help you right now." She told it tearfully. The dog looked at her, a message in its eyes. Hers in return, widened in surprise. "What? How did- No, never mind that. Are you sure?" Both Rin and Pakkun looked at me. "Kakashi, are you willing to save him at any cost?" The question was quite familiar, "Yes." I said, I wasn't about to let my father's dog die. "Then give me your hand." Her eyes were determined. I obeyed. I felt the burning sensation in my hand as she traced a seal. "This is the only way…" She whispered. "Kakashi, thank you."

She smiled at me sadly as she placed my hand over Pakkun's head. She folded her own hand over mine and started chanting. I looked at the dog, expecting all it's wounds to be healed, just like the rabbit. But instead, Pakkun started to fade. "Rin, what are you doing?!" She didn't listen to me. The dog disappeared into nothing. "Pakkun!" Rin let go of me. I stared on the glowing seal on my hand. "Kakashi, it's okay." Her voice sounding tired and hoarse. "You can summon him any time you want. Just before, he wanted to tell you something important." _Summon?_ "Geez, I'm starting to hate doing this…" She collapsed in front of me.

o--o--o

"Tsunade, did you see that? Those kids have talent. The white haired one reminds me of Minato." Jiraiya, one of the three _Sannin_, looked at the pair with obvious interest. "The girl, her medical jutsu and to think that she was able to create a summoning spirit, and all that for a dog and a rabbit. She really is Minato's sister." The blonde hair beauty beside him muttered. " I have an idea…" They both smiled at each other knowingly. The seals on their necks flashing.

**--**

**Well, that's the new chapter, hoped you liked it 'cause I really loved doing this one!**

**I don't own **_**Canon **_**or _Cristofori's dream, _or any other title for that matter.**

**Don't forget the reviews! :D**


	7. Chapter 6

_Time quickly passes, everyone caught in it's flow._

_It is made clear to me, I'm running out of it._

**Chapter 6**

**Rin**

I looked at the ever-widening mark on my back with empty eyes. Over the past year, it had spread. Its edges almost as wide as my fist, whereas it just used to be a thin jagged line. I had already accepted the fact that at anytime, I'd receive my wings. When that happens, it could be the end of me, or for all the people around me.

I sighed as I turned my face away from the mirror. When that time comes, I have to run as far away as I could. Away from the people I had come to love in this new home. I don't want anyone to be hurt because of me. I'll bring the danger away from them. _Yes_. I will deal with this alone. If I had to die, so be it, as long as I die alone. I walked over to the open window and let my thoughts be carried away by the wind.

As long as I'm here I might as well make the best of it. Everyday I put a smile on my face, trying to be optimistic. I try to bring out the good in bad situations, to cover up my misery. But, it's getting harder each passing day.

The sounds of a piano wafted through the air, it's sad melody enveloping anyone who hears it.

Kakashi had been playing frequently since the day he learned of Sakumo-sama's "disgrace", as most of the villagers call it, from Pakkun. Sakumo-sama's disposition was deteriorating slowly. He had heavy bags under his eyes and he had lost his appetite as well. Because of his depression, the Hatake household was taking a heavy toll. I rarely get to talk to Kakashi now. I clutched the windowsill tighter. He had changed so much. He became stricter and colder. That mask of his reveals only the dark intensity of his hard steel eyes.

He was training with Jiraiya-sensei, no longer under the tutelage of his father. He's been training hard, to the point that his body could break if he continued any further, for this one event, for today. As for me, I've been working hard as well, with Tsunade-sensei. She had taught me to rely less on my seals- "_Just a waste of time and effort" _she says – and concentrate more on releasing chakra. I almost smiled at the thought but…

The sound of the piano has stopped, and I could hear footsteps moving closer to my room.

A knock on my door, the scraping sound as it slid open. "Come on, we're going to be late." Kakashi abruptly said. He was standing on my doorway. His figure stiff and his arms were crossed. "If you are ready, let's go." His voice was so different now. The gentleness in his voice had disappeared, coldness taking its place. I nodded and walked toward him, his eyes looking at me with a blank expression before he turned away.

As we left, we passed by Sakumo-sama. He was in his usual place, sitting on the porch, staring blankly over the garden. Both of us, although knowing it would fall on deaf ears, said politely, "We'll be leaving now." The White Fang didn't even glance at us. Kakashi's eyes hardened and he briskly walked away. I sadly looked at the departing figure and the one who sat like a statue . I didn't even think, I knelt at Sakumo-sama's side and whispered in his ear, "Although it doesn't seem so, Kakashi is very worried about you. He is working very hard, he thinks that if he could surpass everyone in the Chunin exam he could make you happy again, make you proud. Please, don't let him be the only one who's working hard to bring you back." I looked at him, hoping for a reaction. But I didn't get anything.

I bowed again and hurried to where Kakashi was waiting for me, rather impatiently. "What took you so long? Hn? No, never mind. We'll waste more time talking. Let's just hurry." I stayed silent. "What's the matter?" I shook my head and walked ahead of him. He followed me silently as we made our way to the arena.

o--o--o

The sky had darkened, the heavy clouds threatening to burst. The man looked at the sky blankly. _"Please, don't let him be the only one working hard to bring you back"… _The child's words echoing in his head. He didn't comprehend the simple statement. _He was turning weak, his heart was too soft_. Those thoughts drowned out her voice. He simply pondered and thought deeply. Not noticing the other man who was slowly advancing on him…

o--o--o

Rain started dripping on my face. "_You came too late…" _I thought solemnly. The scenery around me was battered beyond recognition. The excited whispers from the crowd became hushed as the examiner made his call. The boy looked at me, his eyes were twinkling. It's the first time in months since I seen him this happy. He helped me up a the examiner shouted, **"Winner, Kakashi Hatake!"** We both looked up at the sky, letting the rain wash away the dirt on our faces, our thoughts, everything.

Kakashi hugged me then, just a friendly kind of hug, but it still felt good, "Don't feel to bad since Tsunade-sama bet on **you.** We both know what happens. Anyway it was a good battle." I just laughed and punched him, knowing that we would be both sore tomorrow. "You…" rubbing his shoulder, he laughed with me. It was so good to hear his laughter again. "_He finally did it…" _I thought. His arm slung around my shoulder, I led him to the clinic to heal him.

The ceremony had been a brief one. Kakashi received his Chunin badge. People agreed that he deserved it. We went home happily, joking around, laughing. It's been a long time. Kakashi really believed that he could make _his father_ happy with the little badge in his hand. All his hard work was paid off, handsomely I might say. _I'm going to cook up a feast, etc…_ I was already making plans. I didn't know that when we'd be walking through the door all of the happy thoughts, the plans, even the memories if the Chunin exam would be forgotten.

Kakashi smelled blood, his powerful sense of smell kicking in. He rushed in, me behind him. We weren't prepared for what greeted us. I fell on my knees, too stunned to even speak. Kakashi just walked over to the bloody body of his father, and whispered, almost too low for me to hear, "You, you didn't wait for me… You didn't… You didn't wait for me!" he sank beside him, his hand shaking as he reached for the knife that had killed his father, the White Chakra sabre.

I was trembling as I crawled to Kakashi, as I reached for him. I hugged him tight, the blade pressing into my stomach but I didn't care. We both needed each other now. The blade fell to the floor as his arms encircled me, his face on my shoulder, mine on his chest. I sobbed and he held me tighter, _I wasn't doing much to comfort him…_ We stayed like that until the evening, until I decided to move away and call for help.

Only a small number of people attended the White Fang's funeral. Namely, me, Kakashi, Minato-sensei (Ever since I was put in his team I was forbidden to call him brother), the Third, Jiraiya and Tsunade sensei, and a few other people as well. The others just went to pay respect to Kakashi, who just numbly nodded at their condolences. It was decided that Sakumo Hatake, age thirty-five, committed suicide under his the roof of his own house. No other evidence was found to support any bid of foul play. Kakashi looked at the sky glumly. I turned my face away. We were the only ones left in the empty field. The sun was setting beautifully over the horizon, my dislike for sunsets grew. The weather today was perfect. It didn't agree with both of us.

Since then, Kakashi stopped playing the piano.

--

**Hey guys, sorry for being late. But here it is. I've been feeling a liitle down.**

**I really felt sad at doing this chapter... but anyway please wait for the next.**

**Don't forget though. Reviews please! :D**

**(reviews might help me feel better... ahehe. :D)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I'll become stronger! **

**I'll show you that I deserve to be here!**

**Chapter 7 **

**Obito**

I ran through the woods as fast as I could. My first day and I'm running late. _Where was that place again? _I juggled between dodging branches and logs and trying to remember the place I was supposed to meet my new team. My concentration on both tasks faltered when I noticed a little girl standing alone. _What's she doing __here? _Curious, I stopped running. Walking up to her carefully, so as not to scare her away, I said, "Hey there, I don't think that this is a safe place for you to be in…" The girl looked up, she didn't seem to be surprised at my arrival. In fact, she said, "We've been waiting for you, Obito Uchiha." She held up her hands in a gesture that said, _follow me_. I found that a bit creepy, her knowing my name, but nevertheless I followed her.

We walked silently for about, I don't know, half an hour? It was starting to get strange. We passed by a rock that looked eerily familiar. _Huh? _The little girl trudged on, me behind her. After we passed the rock for about the sixth time, I finally realized it. We'd been walking in circles. The girl stopped in front of me, as if she heard what I was thinking. She turned around, and what I saw stunned me. She was smiling evilly, her chocolate eyes twinkling. After that she broke into a run, speeding like someone was after her life. I ran after her, all the while calling out, "Hey, wait!" I was barely able to keep up with her.

I was at her tail, just about to reach her when she disappeared. _Now where is she? _I punched a tree and cursed. _If only I had awakened my Sharingan. _I kept moving forward, looking for any tracks she might have left behind. I was about to give up when I saw her again, standing at the front of a cave. Holding up her hand, she gestured at me again to follow, just like before. I don't know why but I still followed her into the darkness.

o--o--o

"What, another wash-out? It took him long enough. We shouldn't bother testing him." A cool, arrogant voice said quietly. Hidden in the darkness, three figures huddled together, watching as the spiky-haired kid entered the cave. "Obito Uchiha, age nine, he's about your age. First test: failed. It took himan hour to realize that he was being led around in circles and he only found the cave by accident. He didn't even notice the chakra markers. His _Genjutsu_ sensing ability is very low." A deep voice, clearly older than the first, assessed in a hushed tone. "But he did find the cave." A female voice spoke gently. "Since he's the only one who was able to get this far, lucky as he is, let's give him a chance to continue. Besides, I think the Third is getting a little irritated about us turning down every _Genin_ assigned to us." The two others were silent for a moment before the older one spoke, "All right, we'll give him a chance. But, if he proves to be a potential weakness for the team, then we'll stop immediately." All three of them nodded, "All right then, to your posts."

o--o--o

It was a little dark in the cave. My hands were starting to sweat, but I continued following the girl. If it wasn't for her I would be lost in the complicated passageways. The walls of the cave were dimly lit by sunlight being filtered through small holes on the ceiling. My eyes kept darting back and forth. I couldn't help myself. I felt like someone was watching us. That shadows were following us silently. I swore I heard hushed whispers behind me.

To my dismay, my goggles fogged over, making the already hard to see path, well, harder to see. I took them off and wiped them with my sleeve. When I put them on again, the first thing I noticed was that I was alone. The girl had disappeared. I looked frantically around. No one else was with me. When someone tapped my shoulder, I jumped. It was the girl. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. The girl looked at me peculiarly then grabbed my sleeve and started leading the way again. I thought I heard someone say, "_Hmph, hopeless…"_ I shook it off and let the girl half lead, half drag me to an inlet of the cave.

"We're here." I looked at the underground pool that dominated the whole space. The water was so clear you could see the bottom. The water looked like it was glowing, giving a faint bluish light around the whole space. Stalagmites covered the edges of the pool while Stalactites loomed dangerously overhead. The girl tugged at my sleeve, I bent down and she whispered in my ear, "Good luck." Then she smiled at me one final time and disappeared in a puff of smoke. "Hey wait!" My voice echoed around me. I was alone again.

_What did she mean good- _I wasn't even finished thinking when the ground underneath me began to tremble. I fell backward because the shaking intensified. The ground began to crack and already, a huge crevice spit the cave floor in two. That water seeped into the gaping hole. I watched as the huge lake was drained out of water. The trembling around me stopped but my body couldn't stop jittering. _Pull yourself together, Obito. _I commanded myself. My mind was playing tricks on me again, I thought that when I heard a small chuckle behind me. I picked myself up and forced myself to go and inspect the strange hole. Slowly and clumsily, I made my way to the center of the bowl that once held thousands of gallons of water just a few minutes ago. I looked over the edge of the crevice and found that it was useless, it was too dark to see.

A sudden draft passed through the cave. I shivered and rubbed my hands, the cold started to seep in. The cold was so sudden it caught me off guard. I continued walking around the edge of the pool, to keep my body warm, but the temperature still dropped though gradually. I looked at my options. If I try to find my way out now, I could end up getting lost, never to see the light of day again. If I stay here, I could freeze to death. Judging from the long time it took for that girl to lead me here, I would just waste energy calling for help. I tried to find more options but no luck, it's either die here or probably die somewhere in this God damned cave. Or, if I'm lucky enough, I could just stumble upon the exit just like before. My chances would have been better if I could use the Sharingan.

I sighed and continued pacing.

Anyway, if I don't do something now, I could really freeze. I shrugged off my jacket, the cold intensified but I had to bear with it. I turned it around in my hands, feeling if it is damp or wet in any way. I sighed in relief when I saw that it wasn't. I walked over to the entrance of the inlet, the way I came in. I dropped the jacket on the ground. Clasping my hands together, I pictured my father, teaching me. _Snake, Dragon, Rabbit and Tiger. _Myhands followed my thoughts. Concentrating as little chakra I could use for this technique, I whispered, "_Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu_!" A small burst of flame passed through my fingers, igniting my jacket.

Although it was small, the heat was intense that the ground around the burning bundle dried up and the room considerably felt a lot warmer. "Much better." I muttered to myself. I knew it wouldn't last for a long time but it was better than nothing. I sat on the ground, my back resting on one of the rock formations that rose from the ground. _I'll get out of here sooner or later, but right now I just…_ Feeling exhaustion creep over me, I soon forgot about being all alone in a cave.

o--o--o

"Everything is all set. Kakashi get ready." A quiet command that the silver haired boy took with irritation. "We'll continue on. He's proven better than we thought." Kakashi just grunted in reply then positioned himself for his move.

o--o--o

Rumbling woke me up from my nap. The floor underneath me felt…wet. "Oh man, did I just…?" I exclaimed aloud. The fire had gone out and I started to feel cold again. I rubbed my arms, a vain effort to keep me from freezing. It was colder than before, unreasonably so. I looked around me desperate for warmth. My breath came out in small clouds and my teeth were chattering noisily. _If I don't do something now, I could die here. _Then, an idea popped in my head. I stood up.

It was outrageous by proportions but it could give me at least a few moments in the company of heat. Focusing again, I pictured the seals I needed for this technique. _Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar, Horse, Tiger. "_All right, here goes. _Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!" _I swore I heard a gasp behind me. The huge fireball lit the room up like it was in daylight and the problem, it stayed there, which wasn't supposed to happen. The temperature rose and I wasn't in danger of freezing anymore. Now all I have to endure is the sweltering heat.

_Out of the freezer, into the frying pan. Great… _I guess I didn't plan that out carefully. _What are you waiting for? Do something! _"Shoot." That was all I had to say. Then, to my surprise and disbelief, an angered and very irritated voice shouted from, I don't know. "Idiot!". _What the… _"Who's there?" I called, still aware that I was cooking myself. Later on I thought that it was funny. But right now, I just strained to hear the reply over the enraged shriek of the fire.

And boy, I wasn't expecting that kind of reply. I barely had time to see it, much less to brace myself for the impact. Someone dropped on top of me. I felt a fist digging into my gut. The attack knocked me out for a few moments. Whoever hit me took hold of my collar, raising me up to get better access to my face. "Idiot!" He repeated. "Shoot, we have to abandon everything now." He threw me back to the ground. "Rin, where are you?" he called out. "Kakashi, over here." A girl replied. She was at the mouth of the entrance, "We have to leave now!" She pointed to my fireball. At that moment, I didn't really paid attention to the glowing orb that threatened to swallow us up. I just kept thinking that there were people were with me here, right now.

My head was spinning, _so I'm not going crazy after __all…_I thought happily. But I started to realize that they were already escaping, leaving me behind. "Hey wait!" I stumbled as I rose on my feet. The smoke was making me it hard to breathe. Dizzy but because of my goggles not disoriented, I followed the two. I could barely keep up. Running with all the energy I could muster, despite tripping over something, I almost caught the retreating female figure when something whizzed past my hand. Then another and another. Reaching for my _kunai_, I used it to deflect the objects that threatened to hit me all the while still running after the mysterious pair. They weren't throwing me anything, which seemed strange. _No time to think, keep running. _I continued in my pursuit. Then, when I turned around a corner, they just disappeared.

_Oh no. _

"Where are you?" I cried out hoarsely, despair and exhaustion coloring my tone. I sanked down, tears in my eyes. _Now I'll never get out of here. _I leaned my head back, trying to calm down. _Think Obito, think. _I don't have enough chakra for another jutsu. I'm too exhausted to brave the passageways with booby traps. _Hey, wait a minute_. _Booby __traps?_ I don't remember any when I followed the girl in here. What did the boy say before they escaped? _"Shoot, we have to abandon everything now." _Abandon? My mind started working, incoherent thoughts come together. And finally it all became clear to me.

_ Bingo!_

They're the ones who set them. But why would they want to keep me here? Whatever the reason is, they sure did put a lot of effort in doing it. Something popped in my head, an idea more reasonable and at the same time more outrageous than the one about the fireball. If they don't want me to leave, considering the limited time they had to set up all those traps, they would have picked the passageways that would lead to the exit. Meaning, I would only have to follow passageways with traps. I faintly remember stumbling on something, it felt like string. That must've been the trigger.

_Alright, this is the only way._ I stood up, wiping my eyes under my goggles and reached for my shurikens. If I remember correctly, it would've been about ankle high. I crouched took aim and threw my shuriken. It sailed through the air, hitting nothing. I was about to give up when I heard a snapping sound then weapons started launching everywhere. After I was sure everything had cleared out, I made my way.

Using my shurikens, I followed every passageway with booby traps. Not long after, I could already smell fresh air, I quickened my pace. It was getting brighter and brighter until finally I found the mouth of the cave. I never felt so good in my life. "Yes!" I shouted with joy. I could see the forest outside, just a few yards away. I raced to the entrance, but something caught my eye. And just in time too. I froze and didn't dare to take another step because if I did, it would mean ending my life here and now.

My foot was directly over a chord that was stretched tightly. Carefully I backed away. My eyes empty and bleak as I trailed the opening with my gaze. The exit was lined with explosive tags. Rows of chords made the cave a deadly prison. If I detonate them, I could be blown to pieces but if I get lucky, I could live and spend the rest of my life trapped in a cave. I looked at the opening now. Freedom at the risk of dying. These people are monsters, I thought angrily.

A figure stepped into my line of view. I recognized him as the boy earlier. A mask covered his face but his eyes, there was no mistaking the expression in them. You can almost see the smirk he is concealing. "Can't believe someone like you got this far." I stayed silent.. "What are you planning to do now?" His face still arrogant, his tone and his words stung, my eyes glazed over but I kept my head held up high. "What are you waiting for, crybaby?" I walked back towards the darkness of the cave, my eyes never leaving his face. "Retreating huh? Coward." _Keep it up. All the motivation I need. Keep annoying me, _"Idiot." He was stressing the abominable word. I stopped walking, the distance was about right. I took a deep breath then told him quietly, trying to get my voice to sound threatening, "Say that again." He just grunted then drawled, "I-d-i-o-t." I smiled and broke into a run, gaining momentum as I got nearer and nearer to the fatal and sensitive bars that separated him and me.

I watched as the smile slowly disappeared from his face, being replaced by a surprised and horrified look. I could've enjoyed that, but then I realized that he wasn't looking at me. His head was turned away, "Rin, get away from here!" the boy shouted frantically. I hadn't notice the other figure that had been standing there. I recognized her immediately, she looked different but I knew that it was the girl who led me here. She looked at me now, her golden eyes encased in an unreadable expression. Suddenly, I regretted what I was doing, but there was no stopping now, just a meter more and I'd be out of here, dead or alive. "Rin, don't!" The girl did everything she was told not to. In a split second she came between the boy and me, to our dismay. Her arms spread open.

At the same time, I went through the opening, triggering every explosive tag plastered on the wall. I rocketed into her. I knew that she felt all the power of the impact. But nevertheless, her arms went around me in welcome embrace. I waited for an explosion. I waited and waited, _strange… _I opened my eyes. I was still in the circle of Rin's arms, I realized, my face suddenly getting warm. "Don't worry, they're all duds." She whispered. Her smile confused me even more. "Obito Uchiha," She said with happy grace, "You pass!"

I looked at the boy who was looking at Rin and me like we were from another world. Rin let go of me and looked at Kakashi, her voice changing to a softer tone, "Well Kakashi, aren't you going to congratulate our new teammate?" "N-new t-teammate?" I sputtered. "Hmph, lucky ass…"grunted Kakashi as he turned away. Suddenly a new person joined in our conversation, "Kakashi, don't talk like that." A deep and clear voice spoke gently.

I turned around, surprised to see the blond haired man that walked toward us. "M-minato Namikaze!? The Yellow Flash of Konoha?" I pointed to the annoying guy, "You're Kakashi Hatake, the guy who became a Chunin at just six years old!" then to Rin, "You're the famous pupil of Tsunade-sama!" clearly, I was dumbfounded. "Well, it looks like we don't have to introduce ourselves anymore." Minato-san shrugged. Extending his hand toward me, "Obito Uchiha, welcome to team Minato." Snapping out of my state. Taking hold of his hand and shook it politely. "Good to be here as well." He smiled and helped me up.

I looked at the faces of my new teammates. I still wanted to know something, "Wait, so this was all a test? Every minute I spent in that damned cave?"- I pointed an accusing finger-"Even the girl who led me here?" Rin looked at me cheerfully, "Yes, everything that happened in that 'damned cave'." I looked at her, my jaw dropping open for a second before I closed it again. "No, I don't think so." I argued, "A while ago back there, Kakashi said, _shoot, we have to abandon everything now! _"I tried to copy his annoyed tone before. I looked at them pointedly now. I didn't expect Kakashi's reply, "Amusing, really." He said, sarcasm dripping in his tone, "If you really should know, that was part of the plan too." My jaw dropped again, "Weren't you listening? Rin said so herself, everything that happened in there was all part of the test. We even considered the fact about you being late." He chuckled then added, "You really are predictable."

I just stared at them, speechless. "How may people had gone through this crazy test?" I asked, "Oh, about fifty, including you. All the others didn't even make it here." Minato-san's eyes twinkled, "You're the only one who passed. Be proud." I nodded and was silent for a moment, then I chuckled. "Obito?" Rin asked, worried if they said something wrong or that I've gone completely. I threw my head back and burst out laughing.

"Alright, from now on, you guys can count on me! I'll show you that I deserve to be here!" I shouted with the nice guy pose, I learned it a while back from a weird guy. They all smiled at me, well except for the one who isn't even taking me seriously. Minato-_sensei_ cleared his throat "Okay, now that that's settled, let's get on with business…," I heard a faint "Finally" from Kakashi. I listened on, keeping that promise I made just a few moments ago locked in my heart. From this day on, I am a part of team Minato.

**--**

**That's it for my Obito Special!**

**Every now and then I'd be writing specials to explain events better and to make my story more interesting :)**

**I hope this one done it's job! Please, Reviews!**

**Wait for more chapters and specials, coming soon!(I hope. (Well this one took a long time to write...) **

**I'll do my best anyway, :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **

**Rin**

I looked up at the sky, cloudy and gloomy. It really fits today. My gaze fell on the two struggling figures in front of me. "Kakashi. Can I ask you a favor?" One of them tried to look up at me from their position but he was on the ground, his face flat on the dirt. The other's foot pinned him down, firmly planted on his lower back. Kakashi was half crouching and half sitting on Obito, holding a kunai against his opponent's neck.

"When both of you are done, can you come with me?" I don't know why I even had to ask Kakashi. Although knowing his answer, which was bound to be a resolute no, I still waited, and hoped, for a different one. "No, I have some better things to do." Kakashi said in a cool but hard voice. _What a way of putting it, better things to do…_ "Alright then. I just-" He held up his hand and pocketed his kunai then using hand seals he disappeared in a puff of smoke, forgetting about the boy who he just beaten the hell out, all before I could even say "Wait!"

I sat dejectedly down in the soft grass. Obito pushed himself off the ground, spat out a little dirt and wiped his face with his sleeve. A bruise was now forming on his neck, a result of the brawl with Kakashi. I sighed and smiled at the fuming boy, his spiky raven locks swaying softly in the breeze. "Here, let me get that." I knelt in front of him, closed my eyes and placed my hand over the purple colored flesh of his neck, letting my chakra spill over it. At that time, I hadn't notice the glow of my hand flicker. "There, good as new. Seriously Obito, you should know better than to get in fights, especially before the exams. Who knows, you might get seriously injured and you'll miss the chance of becoming a Chunin." I said softly in his ear. I opened my eyes again, only to find _his _eyes staring hard into mine.

His face was still red, not anymore of anger, but something else. "I'll go with you." He said firmly. "Wherever," he cleared his throat, "Wherever you want me to go, I'll go." Although I knew where this conversation was going, I was still generally surprised, I didn't know what to say. I knew he meant something more, something I couldn't give at least, not this time. Not when someone else needs me more. I've known since the day we met him. Suddenly, I regretted ever bringing up the question with Kakashi. Things were happening too fast. The atmosphere in Training Ground 3 grew tense.

"I'm sorry Obito, but I can't. Not with you. This is between me and Kakashi." "It always has been, hasn't it?" Obito interjected, "It had always been Kakashi, huh Rin? Of all the people, why that lousy cold-hearted scum?" _There are lots of better people who need your kindness more, why can't you give it to them? You waste it on him_! "He doesn't even look at you, damnit. If there's anyone who you should be with, it has to be someone who returns your care, not spurn it. Someone who doesn't leave you biting their dust but walks with you instead. Someone like…" he paused and he remained silent.

"Someone like who? You maybe?" I retorted hotly, letting acid drip from my tone. "Obito, you don't understand him. He went through a lot. He was different before. He was with me, when I thought I was alone. He comforted me. He protected me. If there's anyone who **he** deserves better, it _**has**_ to be _me. _It's my turn to take care of him. And by any god, I'll do what it has to take, just to bring him back. Even if it takes me twenty years, I'll do it, just for him." Tears refused to drip from my eyes. I stood up and turned away. My words had sounded indistinct and unconvincing.

I had to admit, that was too cruel. Obito didn't deserve that. In the two years I've been with him, Obito had been sweet and kind to me. And this is what he gets in return? Every single day that passes, my time shortens. I would lose everything I had. I hugged myself tightly, feeling the now usual bout of pain on my back. I held myself together. I just wanted to make things right again.

Obito stood up now. Silently he placed his hand on my shoulder, over my cold hand. I had to agree with what he said next. "Rin, you're getting desperate." I cursed silently as heavy tears rolled down my cheeks. "I know." I whispered so low that I doubt he could hear.

o--o--o

Kakashi hid silently as Rin came out of the flower shop, a bouquet of white lilies in hand. He followed her silently like a shadow. He knew that even the slightest sound would give him away with her superhuman hearing.

They walked through crowded streets, empty alleys, the Academy, the memorial monument. All the while, the huge faces of the Hokage monument looming over them. He continued following her even though he knew where their destination is. He was having second thoughts when they entered the dense surrounding forest.

He got careless in his thoughts and managed to step on dried leaves, hearing the crackle under his feet pierce through the silence. He concealed himself just in time, Rin turned around quickly. Some of the petals from the flowers she was holding dislodged and fluttered softly to the ground. He could feel her eyes roving, scanning the environment. He heard her footsteps as she moved closer to his hiding place. She stopped, a few feet from him. Why was he hiding anyway? He thought, feeling ridiculous. He was about to reveal himself, but reluctantly. He thought about it for a few more moments before something else popped out. A squirrel jumped out from a tree. Landing directly in front of Rin. "Oh, it's just you." He heard her sigh in relief. Then smiling sadly she held her hand down, "I guess I could use a little company." The squirrel, somehow knowing what she meant, climbed up her shoulder gladly. "Well let's go." He waited until she was far ahead, her figure disappearing into the trees. He jumped from the tree he was hiding in. Trying to calm himself down.

_You can't let anyone see this weakness of yours, Kakashi. _He grew awfully mad. Rin had been careless. Quickly dismissing a sound that could have well been made by an enemy. Letting her guard down like that. _Calm down, no one was hurt. _Letting his moment of fury pass, he shrank back into the cold hard shell he'd been nurturing and continued following her.

The sky became darker, the clouds heavier. Anytime now the rain would be falling. Kakashi heard her breathe deeply, before entering the secluded Konoha cemetery. Hundreds of tombstones came into view; only the Konoha leaf symbol engraved in cold white marble marked the graves. Rin, bouquet in hand walked and stopped, in front of a particular tombstone, nameless like all the others. Kakashi stopped his advance, behind one of the tombstones, not daring to go nearer. He hadn't been there, not in the five years since his death.

"Sakumo-sama," he heard Rin say softly. "Happy anniversary." He heard the quiet rustle as she set the flowers down. "I'm sorry, Kakashi couldn't come this year either but I'm doing the best I could. One day, he'd be himself again. The one I remember, the one who could smile." He heard her breath catch softly. "I missed that smile of his so much, you should know that two look exactly alike when you smile." She chuckled softly, but it sounded like the air just rasped in her throat. "Sakumo-sama, couldn't you have made this easier for me?" He could hear the tears in her voice. "I don't know if I could still…" she sobbed, "I don't know what to do anymore." he heard her murmur something incoherent before silence.

The squirrel squeaked a little, before darting out back into the forest. The rain began to fall, soaking Kakashi's mask, making it harder to breathe. Still silent. He peeped from the edge of the tombstone, and sighed when he saw that Rin was still kneeling, her head down and her wet hair veiling her face. But the relief was soon forgotten when he noticed her hard grip on her shoulders, her hunched figure was shaking. He heard her groan, and her pleading, despair tinged voice, "Oh no, God please, not here." Then she clasped her shoulders tighter as another wave of pain went through her.

Kakashi quickly moved to her side, just before she collapsed, face front into his arms. "Rin, wake up!" His calls were in vain, drowned in the pouring shower. His sandaled feet mashed the white flowers she had so lovingly laid, leaving not even giving single thought about his father's grave in his rush to the village.

o--o--o

I woke up in my bedroom, the faint sound of rain beating against my window sounded like nails being poured over glass. My head hurt, and as I reached for my temple, a shot of pain sliced through my back. My arm instinctively clutched my shoulders as spasm after spasm went through my body. After it was finished, my breathing came out in soft gasps. I was sweaty, my hair plastered on my forehead. I sat up, my hands still shaking. Even though I knew this had something to do with the seal on my back, I was still confused and… scared.

A puddle was forming on the floor, my futon starting to soak it up. A breeze blew from the window. I shivered from the cold. _Wait a minute. _A breeze? I looked at my open window, noting that it wasn't open before. Wrong, something was awfully, terribly wrong. Reluctantly I stood up to close it.

Just when I was about to reach for the pane, a hand shot out from behind me, catching me off guard. It clamped over my mouth just as a scream escaped my lips, never meant to be heard by anyone else. I felt a sharp object was being pressed against my back, making me freeze in my attempts of freedom. Every movement I made, I felt the sharp edge dig dipper into my skin. The pressure was not enough to wound me; still, it hurt like hell.

"How have you been doing, Rin-chan?" a young, distinctively male, cold but unfamiliar voice purred in my ear. "Do you know how much I missed you these last six years?" What is he talking about? I thought frantically. "Aw, don't you remember me at all?" Then nudging me with his knife, I think, he made me walk toward my body length mirror.

I gasped as both of our reflections came to view. He was a little taller than me, wearing a dark cloak, his dark hair in casual disarray. But what caught me the most, actually what horrified me the most was his eyes, _wicked green, with a peculiar orange rim that seemed to flare out_. They were the same pair of eyes I saw, the day the Tenshi village burned down. "Ah, remember me already?" his lips curled into a slow sadistic smile. "That's good. The best year of my life I should say. My father should have been proud, to see his five year old son kill everyone in that little angel village. But then again," He lowered his voice, as if keeping anyone else from hearing, "I didn't kill _everyone._" My blood ran cold. Five years old and he was already capable of handling that caliber of demon power. What more now? Who is this guy? "Oh, don't be afraid. I'm not going to kill you yet. We have more plans for you." _We? _"Yes," he hissed into my ear, "I just came to tell you, that you have about three years." _Three years of what?_ "Three years of this," I felt the knife sliding up my back then down again. "You seem surprised," he lowered his voice again, "I could hear you, you know." He chuckled coldly. Huge black wings suddenly surrounded us, as if to prove his point.

He was an angel. Part of the Tenshi. _How could he?_ I didn't even dare bother to make a single sound. I was literally frozen in place. I was facing my family's killer. I didn't know what to do. "Just be a good girl, and stay alive until then. Save the fun for me please." He dipped his head into my hair and kissed it. I went sick, bile rose up my throat. I felt the hand on my face dissolve into thin air, as well as the knife pressing into my back.

I sank on the floor, wordlessly, too shocked to even make a sound. The next day, Kakashi found me like that in my room. Staring into nothing but space. A large puddle of rainwater on the floor, next to the open window. He looked at me oddly, not saying a word, he didn't even go near me. He just called for my brother and left me there. Later on, I figured that I had reminded him of someone. Whatever happened last night, I kept it to myself, and not even Minato-sensei could ever know what happened to me. I'll keep that secret even if it kills me. And I knew, that it would.

--

**So that's the end of this chapter. **

**Things are happening fast, we just don't know what might happen next.**

**Wait for the next chapter, and don't forget the reviews! **

**All right, I tried to fix my story format, I hope that this would make things easier. :D**

**Thanks for pointing that problem out! :D**


	10. Chapter 9

Will I keep on losing the people I care about until no one is left?

**Chapter 9**

**Kakashi**

I quietly slid the door close behind me, walking away quickly from her room as if the place could burn me. I had to get away quickly, that sight was too much to bear right now. Painful memories I had so carefully buried deep inside me, resurfaced again. Rin just sat there, not making a sound. Her eyes staring over nothing, looking listless, just like _he_ had been. She reminded me how fragile people were.

My mind drifted back to yesterday, at the cemetery. _"I'm sorry, Kakashi couldn't come this year either but I'm doing the best I could." _Was it my fault? Why she's acting this way? Did total helplessness make her collapse in front of my father's grave? I banged my fist on the wall. Well aware I could've punched out a new window for the house if I gave it a little more power.

These days, I don't really feel like myself. Heck, I knew that when I started to _feel_ again. I've built a wall around myself, not letting anyone in. Not even her. But now, I don't know. It's crumbling around me, exposing a new reality that I had been denying, but… _But_ _I don't know what I had been refusing to believe. _I shook my head, hating the fact that I was clearly confused. I need someone to talk to.

As I concentrated on calling for Minato-sensei, I felt the seal on my neck burn.

Yellow light flashed behind me, announcing his arrival. I turned to face him. It really surprised me back then (though I didn't really show it), it was a very rare sight indeed. The Yellow Flash looked haggard. His clothes were covered in dirt. The sleeve that covered his right arm was ripped into shreds. His face was flushed and he was breathing hard. A peculiar red smudge was on his cheek and- I sniffed the air- his scent was mildly- more surprise- floral. It wasn't as strong as perfume, so it was probably cologne or maybe even shampoo. It kinda reminded me of Pakkun, which was weird… Still the scent was distinctively female. I narrowed me eyes in suspicion.

"Sensei, have you been with Jiraiya-sama?" He looked at me sheepishly and was quiet for a few moments before answering. "No, just with someone who's a bit more impetuous and a lot less perverted." He smiled then, a dazzling smile that was literally aglow with happiness. _Never seen that from him before. _I mused, _there's only one other person who could smile like that. _The feeling of guilt sank lower into his soul, remembering Rin's tears back at the cemetery._ Used to smile like that. _I push the thought away. Minato-sensei's cheerful mood was too _happy_ for this house right now.

I cleared my throat to gain his attention, which is apparently somewhere else. "Sensei, I need you to talk to Rin." His eyes turned to me. Whatever had been occupying his mind was momentarily forgotten, "Why? What's wrong?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I didn't hesitate to tell him what had happened yesterday, giving every last detail I could remember, until the moment I found her this morning. He lowered his head in quiet contemplation. "So, what do you think sensei?" I broke the silence with an impatient interjection. His eyes told me to calm down. _Breathe…_ I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath until I let it all out in a huge sigh. "Where is she?" he quietly asked. "She's in her room the last I checked. Please talk to her." I answered pointing, my voice still straining. He just nodded his head once and went to that direction, me following him silently.

We reached her room, standing just outside her doorway. "Kakashi, stay here. Believe me, you might not want to hear what she has to say." He ordered, much to my disbelief. Having no choice, I stayed as far away as possible. I watched as he knocked on the doorframe. "Rin, it's me. Let me in." The door slid open, I only saw her silhouette as she beckoned him in. I really wanted to come in but sensei gave a quick look that told me _"Don't even think about it." _The rectangle patch of light disappeared as he slid the door close

I waited for ten minutes I think, but it felt like a whole hour to me, before Minato-sensei walked out of her room. I didn't even hear them talk. "Well?" I asked, "What did she say?" He smiled, even in the dimly lit hallway I noticed that he was blushing. But also because of the darkness and because of my impatience, I didn't catch the lie in his eyes or in his voice, even in that smile of his. "Kakashi don't worry about it." He smiled the sheepish way like before, "It's more of a personal matter." That statement confused me so I dumbly repeated, "Personal… matter?" He smiled again, "It's a normal thing that age happens when a gir-" he didn't finish because we both jumped as something crash to the floor. We would have rushed there if it weren't for the next thing we heard, I caught something like-"Don't you even dare tell him or I'll…" The rest were reduced to nothing but mumbles.

"I better get going." Minato-sensei started to make hand seals. And just like that, he closed the entire matter completely. I was still looking at the direction of her room, still wondering about the strange answer I received, not noticing the hot look I was getting, it disappeared when I turned to face him again. "Kakashi, I want to teach you something." He paused before continuing, lowering his voice, "Meet me at Training Ground three. Keep this a secret, don't tell anyone about what I'm about to teach you." Then, in a flash of yellow light, he was gone.

I didn't even think about it, I just gave her room one last look, before calling out "I'll be going out. Don't wait up for me Rin." Before heading out the window, it was quicker than going through the door.

o--o--o

Rin stood by the open window, her head resting on the windowpane. "So much for not telling brother…" She whispered softly to herself "At least I know he'll keep his word, keeping it a secret." Her fingers ran down the curtain, imagining a knife moving down sensitive skin… She shivered lightly at the memory. Just a few hours ago, she experienced her most terrifying moment and she was sure that there were more to come.

--

**So that's chapter 9 for you.**

**So sorry for taking so long to put it up.**

**I have to say that I might not be able to put the next chapter early either. But I'll do it ASAP**

**So just wait for the next chapters and don't forget the reviews! :D**


	11. Chapter 10

**Well here's the next chapter! :D**

**Chapter 10**

**Rin**

"Obito, you better make us proud out there!" Minato-sensei told the half nervous and half excited Uchiha boy with a smile. "Just do your best and remember all that back-breaking training we put you through and also…" He gestured for the raven haired boy to come closer and whispered something into his ear. Obito's face suddenly turned beet red and the smile on sensei's face widened into a grin. "Don't forget that." And then Minato-sensei vanished in a burst of yellow light.

Whatever brother said to him was lost in the noise made by all the select participants of the last portion of the Chunin exams. Excited and eager words of good luck, congratulations and pep talks were all jumbled in the small waiting room.

I quickly made my way out. My head was pounding and my ears were ringing from all the commotion. I think I got a case of information overload. I practically heard every strategy that the examinees have been forming in their minds. Lucky for them, I'm not the kind of person who gives away secrets, not even to the dear friend whom I'm rooting for. I'll let them fight fair.

I rushed into the more or less quiet lobby of the arena where I sank into one of the benches, closing my eyes and massaging my temples until the ringing in my ears was gone. I didn't notice someone tapping on my shoulder until, because of sheer impatience, he or she finally gave up and shouted in my ear, "HEY, I WAS ASKING IF YOU'RE ALRIGHT!-a pause for breath- HELLO?!"

o---o---o

Another kind of noise was being made in Training Ground 3. If one was passing by, they would have thought someone was scaring a thousand birds away. A silver haired boy stood in the middle of the clearing in the midst of shrieking chakra, sparks of lightning jumping away from the glowing ball in his hand. Then everything fell silent.

Beads of perspiration raced down his face, his breathing was ragged. "This is still not enough." Kakashi murmured. His displeasure, even with his mask on, was evident.

He was about to start again but a strong hand stopped him. "Stop it now Kakashi. Your chakra levels are too low. Besides, you're going to be late for Obito's big match." Kakashi's heavy leaden eyes trailed up the arm that was holding onto his with steady strength. His gaze crept on until it met up with eyes of startling blue.

He knew that Minato-sensei was right, at least for his first point. His chakra was so out of whack he didn't even sense his teacher approaching. For his second point though, "I don't care if I miss that idiot's fight." Minato didn't show any sign of surprise. He had expected that answer. But he kept on. "Come on Kakashi, don't think like that. He is your teammate after all." He smiled a smile that was supposed to work charms, according to Jiraiya-sama. But unfortunately for sensei, Jiraiya only meant it for girls. Stubbornly Kakashi still objected.

Right then, Minato gave out a great sigh and leaned down on Kakashi's ear, whispering the same thing he had told Obito just a few moments before, "She'll be watching you know…"

o---o---o

My eyes flew open. I leaped out of my seat at the loud outburst and slipped on the polished stone floor in the process. I landed on my backside with a soft thud. My ears began to ring again. I covered them with my hands and moaned, "Ow…" _That's going to leave a bruise._

"Oh. Sorry 'bout that." A girl with dull black hair that was caught in a messy clip offered her help which I accepted gratefully. "Sorry again, couldn't help myself. I was tapping on your shoulder for such a long time I kinda lost my temper." She gave me a sheepish smile. Then she added, "So are you alright?" I searched her mind, her apology and concern were both sincere. "Yes, thanks for asking." I smiled at her. "My name is Rin by the way, and you?" I held up my hand. She looked at it for a second before replying with a grin, "Anko. You can call me Anko."

The moment we started talking I knew we would be getting along well. At least we would be, when my bottom isn't bothering me so much. Talk about pain in the butt. We went on talking for about a long time before I almost gave in. I didn't realize that somebody else had notice my discomfort. Somebody I didn't expect to be here.

"Rin," one of the voices I always loved to hear asked, "What happened?" Kakashi, walked into the lobby. He stopped a few feet away. He eyed Anko suspiciously before turning back to me. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" It was a very familiar question. I've been hearing it everyday. I rubbed the back of my thigh, "Just a small bruise, not really worth fussing over." _Not when it you get a new one everyday… _I was getting more prone to little accidents since _his_ visit.

I smiled at him not only because I want him to forget the whole matter but also to show how happy I am for his coming here.

Anko elbowed me a bit too roughly, much to Kakashi's dismay, and whispered, "Hey who's that guy?" Somehow I didn't like the way her eyes graze up and down Kakashi. I didn't like the knowledge that she liked what she was seeing. I didn't like the way she smiled, as if she found a new bright toy to play with. The feeble foundation of what I thought would have been a great friendship shook a little.

Reluctantly I answered, "His name is Kakashi Hatake, a friend of mine." Both of her hands went on her hips, "Really now…" She licked her lips and stepped forward toward Kakashi. "Hey…" I almost squeaked out.

Kakashi took a step back. And she laughed quietly. "So you're the famous Hatake kid. Don't be afraid." He stiffened, "I just want…" A sudden burst of noise flooded the room, "Hey Rin…" It was Obito. Anko's eyes looked at him, just like how she looked at Kakashi.

I heard her thoughts the same time Kakashi saw the glint of a weapon she was holding, the same time Obito stepped out the door to get away from the mess of people. She smiled and flung the sharp kunai at _me_.

Instantly, both of them were by my side, both of them to my rescue. My knights in shining armor. But the thing is I didn't want to be the damsel in distress. So I drew my kunai up together with theirs over my heart- her target.

In a split second later, Anko's kunai clashed with ours. Three against one. Her kunai didn't deflect. Instead, it buried itself halfway through mine. I felt the hard scrape of metal to metal. We three stood there, looking at the embedded kunai I was holding.

Obito's face turned red in anger and he thundered, "You're Anko Mitarashi aren't you? One of the participants of the Chunin exams. What the hell do you want with _her?_" He pointed to me. He was fuming. _Who wouldn't be? _Anko merely shrugged and said, "Just wanted to see whose more worthy. Rin ain't exactly your run-in-the-mill girl you can find just anywhere in this village." For a moment, Obito's color changed from crimson to stark white.

My heart pounded in my chest, refusing to think about what could've happened if I was a split second too late. My very ruined kunai was still in my hand. "Anko, what did you that for!?" I asked incredulously. Sure a friendly brawl like the ones between Obito and Kakashi are normal, but an attempt on my life was something else, especially if the one who attempted only did it from mere curiosity.

"You're special Rin, I can see that. I'm just giving you help as a friend. You may not understand my reasons now but later you will. Since I can't seem to compare them both, I guess you better make a choice." Then I heard her think, _"Maybe I'll get one of them at least…" _

I closed my eyes to think for a moment. I could feel both boys' eyes on me. _The tension, so much pressure. Why so soon…? _I sighed and cleared my head. And said quite calmly to my surprise, "Thanks for the _help_ Anko, but- I gathered all my courage and put my arms around Obito, to _his_ surprise, and then around Kakashi, who said nothing at all whatsoever- for now at least, they're both mine."

Obito was getting restless. _Stop fidgeting unless you want to be in _her _arms. I_ conveyed the warning at the same time apologetic message in my eyes. Both of them seem to get the idea.

Anko considered us for a moment before she spoke, "Fine. Leave it at that." A grin was pasted on her face, a grin that disappeared as soon as a very eerie voice spoke, actually more likely hissed, from the shadows, "Anko, this is no time for play. The test will start soon." Anko froze for awhile before answering, "Yes sensei." She ran to the voice's direction, not bothering to say good bye to us.

We stood there for quite some time; we really didn't want to move from where we were. No one really noticed us just standing there, not until Jiraiya-sama and Minato-sensei came to apparently inform Obito that the test would be starting in half an hour. Brother's eyes first looked at my arm around Obito then the other around Kakashi. Immediately I let go.

"Did we miss something?" Jiraiya-sama asked with amusement. "No, not really." Obito answered robotically. I heard his thoughts, about something feeling empty, I didn't catch the rest because my own thoughts were jumbled up. "Anyway sensei, let's go so you could give me some last minute lessons." Then looking at me and Kakashi he said, "Wish me luck guys!" I answered, "Do your best out there Obito." Kakashi answered, "Don't get yourself killed out there idiot." Obito looked tentatively from me to Kakashi and reluctantly walked away, leaving us alone in the empty lobby.

Standing alone in an empty room with Kakashi isn't a very comfortable experience, I know, it was awkward-mostly on my part. But for some reason, it felt very different from the usual awkwardness at home.

I tried to break the silence, "So do you think he's going to be okay?" He didn't answer. He just raised his fingers up to his lips and then, "Shh… Don't break it." _Break what? _He sighed and told me, "Give me your hand."

"What?"

"Just give it to me."

"Why?"

"I want to try something out."

"…Okay."

He took my hand in his. And squeezed.

Side by side, hand in hand, not saying a word.

My heart was racing in my chest, I could have sworn that he could hear it. _What is he planning?_

A parade of noises exploded above us.

"It's starting. Come let's move."

We moved in silence towards the stairwell that would lead us to the arena.

He let go of my hand when we walked out through the door. He lingered for a moment, hesitating, before leaving me feeling empty without his touch.

"Thank you." He said calmly, his expression sinking back into the familiar cold shell.

In my confusion, I didn't notice how labored his breathing nor how pale his complexion was.

Later that day, we celebrated Obito's victory and graduation in the Hatake household.

--

**Okay, reviews please! Tell me how you guys think about this chapter.**

**I'm sorry it took so long to write- _gomen..._**

**Wait for the next one! :D**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Kakashi**

There was nothing but chaos around me. The sound of shrieking and wailing the noise of destruction and the soft voice whispering my name, pleading and begging for me to stop. I tried to move my hand but to no avail, I couldn't budge. I couldn't stop whatever I was doing. I had no control over it.

My eyes were wide in horror and… something else I didn't know. I felt my chakra being drained from me. I knew very well what could happen if I continue, _I was going to die…_

But the angel voice kept on her plea. _"Kakashi please stop. You're hurting yourself." _

"_Please Kakashi… Kakashi…" Her voice wavered a little. "Kakashi… _Kakashi, hey wake up!"

I sat up immediately, my head almost bumping against Rin's. I opened my eyes, only to see her face so close to mine. She backed away quickly. "Sorry for startling you." She apologized, and then suddenly smiled as she added, "I was worried because whenever I wake up in the morning, you're usually up and about yourself, but nowadays I find you sleeping in."

I didn't say anything. I guess she knew I wouldn't be providing her any answer for my strange behavior because she didn't try to uncover one.

She stood up and walked toward the door and just before closing it she said, "The food will be ready by the time you come and one more thing," still smiling sweetly, "Don't forget, we'll all take our breakfast here and we'll leave right after eating so please pack everything you need if you haven't." She shut the door behind her.

I stared at the door. _How could a person know me so well? _It was just like her to remind me about something I had forgotten completely. Usually, these are things I hardly even notice. I sighed, remembering my dream. _How could a person care so much?_

Lately, I've been drowning myself in training. The secret jutsu I've been working on for a year now was still too unstable, too uncontrollable. It consumes my chakra so much that I end up exhausted every time I use it.

My arm was tingling a little but I didn't notice it as I set out to get ready for whatever our sensei had planned for us. Just as I ignored my arm, I ignored the faint sounds of commotion outside.

Just as Rin said, breakfast was already laid out on the table. I sat down, uncovered my face, and then eyed the spread of food. Thanks to our allowances, we manage to earn enough money to buy our daily needs and save for a few extravagances. There was ham, bacon and eggs and a large pile of buttered pancakes drizzled with fruit syrup. For drinks, a pitcher of milk was standing in the middle of the table. Sighing, I settled for a bowl of cereal.

I was just pouring milk into my bowl when Rin came out of the kitchen. Her hair was tied in a ponytail and the few strands left clung to her flushed face. The white apron she was wearing was stained, unusually, with batter and grease. What caught my attention was the fact that two of her fingers were bandaged. The milk almost spilled on my lap when I jerked up my seat.

"What happened? Are you hurt?" I demanded. She rolled her eyes and quickly explained. "It's nothing really. I just slipped and touched the stove by accident. See"- she held the two wrapped fingers up-"I'm fine." I wasn't convinced. But…

Clearing her voice. "So uh, good choice by the way." She looked at the pitcher in my hand and the bowl on the table. "Glad to see you took the healthier alternative." I raised my eyebrow at the comment, knowing too well what she was implying- _I got burned making that damned breakfast and you, of all things, you decided to eat damned cereal_!

"Obito can chow down anything you give him anyway, nothing's going to waste so don't change the subject. And besides…" Taking my fork I speared, a piece of ham, placed it in my mouth, chewed then swallowed. I raised my brows again. "Are you sure this ham is cured?" She looked at me thoughtfully and answered carefully, "Yes." Pouring myself a glass of milk I lied, "From its taste, I would say it's still sick."

I didn't know what came over me. It was more probably me trying to avert her attention from my cereal or, less probably, the thought of Obito's sure enthusiasm and pleasure in eating her _very_ good cooking. _Yeah right…_ But I waited for her reaction as I drank my milk.

She was taken aback. Her jaw dropped open. It took a little longer to recover, but when she did she whispered, "Um, I ah… excuse me, I forgot something." She went back to the kitchen. I heard her murmuring to herself in an astonished voice. " He just cracked a corny joke at me…" _Ouch. Corny doesn't exactly suit me. _She pinched herself, completely unaware that I was watching her. "No way… So I wasn't imagining things..." Her fingers twisted her ponytail. Then she went still.

She was silent in thought. Her eyes were glazed and unfocused, like she was remembering something.

I went back to my place just in time when she turned around and went back out. Her eyes were opened wide still showing surprise, disbelief and another thing, worry. "Hey Kakashi, can I ask you something?" I scooped a spoonful of cereal into my mouth, "Yeah. Sure." I said nonchalantly. "What happened? Are you okay?" I almost spat out the spoonful of cereal. She used _the_ question against me now. That would have been a weird, coming from someone else but definitely not from Rin.

"Oh…" I tried to find words, "Well, I'm absolutely feeling fine." I went right back to my food, hoping that she would just let it slide but there was no mistaking about the sudden tension in the room. "Kakashi don't lie. You've been acting strange since a year-"

"Hey you guys open up, I'm hungry!" The loud voice of Obito interrupted her.

_That was close. _She was on to me. I kept my relief to myself because she gave me one last glance before taking her apron off. "Alright I'm coming!" I heard her footsteps as she padded to the door.

When Rin, along with Obito and Minato-sensei entered the room, I acted as if nothing had happened. With both of them here, Rin didn't have a chance to bring the topic up again.

"It's time to go guys." Minato-sensei cheerfully announced. "We wouldn't want to be wasting day here now don't we?" We all agreed. We took our bags and began the short journey (according to sensei) to whatever place we'd be spending our free weekend.

--

**I'm sorry if this chapter took so long to write. Reviews please! :D**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the wait! I had a lot of things to do and I just couldn't find time to finish this chapter plus, I just experienced the longest case of writer's block I ever had! O_o So after long months of deciding, procrastinating and a few weeks without internet, I'm glad to say here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: After all this time, I still don't own Naruto. (Sigh) I never will…**

**(A friendly reminder to you [and to myself****] brought to you by MoonHalo :l)**

**--**

_Even though the cool night air didn't manage to penetrate the white wispy veil that surrounded me, a chill went up my spine. The quiet chirping of crickets and the clear starry sky were the only things that kept me company. At least, that's what I keep telling myself…_

**Chapter 12**

**Rin**

"Whoa…!" I heard Obito exclaim, standing just outside the hot spring inn Minato-sensei brought us to. "We're going to spend our weekend here!?"

"It better be." I said, flexing my two wrapped fingers. "I need to put ice on them right now."

"What's the matter?" Kakashi asked from behind me, his voice was concerned but his dark eyes betrayed nothing.

I examined my sore fingers. "I don't know myself, they just started throbbing."

Sensei gave us a cheerful nod. "Yes, the Third said we all deserved a little rest. So here we are!" He swept his arm in a majestic gesture. "Picked the place myself, you guys like it? This place was built especially for people like us who work real hard. Sponsored by the Hokage himself."

Kakashi eyed our surroundings silently. Ready for any danger that he might see. When he was contented, he relaxed but still kept on his toes.

"Oi Kakashi, would you lighten up. Work and play come together you know."

"What's your problem idiot? It's not like _you_ do any work."

"You… Say that again and I'll…"

"Ok now calm down you guys, we came here to relax…"

"Face it sensei, they're _never_ going to change."

Our little argument was interrupted when the door suddenly opened. An old man, with small squinty eyes that were magnified behind huge spectacles, beckoned us in. We looked at each other for a sec before going inside.

"Welcome dears." A little old lady came into view, her face held the kind smile you expect to always come with cookies and treats. In fact, it actually did. She was carrying a tray containing a plate of candied peaches- a whole mountain of them- and tea. "Help yourselves. Don't want to waste them now."

"Now hon, if they get cavities it's going to be your fault." The old man drawled. The old lady giggled, it was like the sound was being forced out. Their bickering went on… and on…. And on… Let's just say that for a few long moments, their cracking voices were all we heard.

That is, until someone had the idea (and the stupidity) to bring a certain topic up.

"Hey sensei, is this how old people flirt?" Obito asked innocently.

The old couple heard, and then they stopped.

The blonde jonin smirked to himself, as if there was an inside joke that we didn't understand.

The woman's lips tightened into a line, all the remnants of the kindness she had earlier was momentarily gone. "Excuse me little boy, but I am not old." She huffed at the insult. "And I do not fli-" A strange look passed between her and the old man. The last part she just muttered to herself. _With perverts… _I was alarmed at that but brother's smile only grew wider.

"Now, now sweetie, your blood pressure." The man took Uchiha's statement lightly. He smiled and fished four keys from his pocket. Handing them to us he said, "Your rooms are ready. You can leave your things there now. Call us if you need anything."

The woman looked away, "Blind little gremlins…"

Obito, apparently didn't hear the woman's conclusion, grinned and, after gratefully accepting his key, snatched a candied peach from the tray. Waving it in the air he proclaimed, "Minato-sensei's the best!" then he popped the treat into his mouth.

"I know." Brother beamed.

Me eyes scanned the place and then I nodded solemnly. Brother had good taste.

*--*--*

We weren't in a traditional hot-spring inn. That I was sure of.

The inn was a secluded house, just six miles away from Konoha. Far enough to relax and enjoy ourselves without the hustle and bustle of daily village life, but also near enough if ever an emergency comes up.

The place had ten bedrooms, seven on the second floor and three (which we would be using) on the first. The rooms were simply adorable, at least mine was.

The plaster wall framed in light wood paneling and the floor-to-ceiling windows gave the room a feeling of light and warmth. Creamy colors were used as the theme for furniture. There was a small bookshelf by the door, and a very comfortable looking lounge chair beside it. The bed was simple, or so I thought. When I sat down, I didn't think I would ever want to get up again. It was so soft you'd feel like you were sleeping on a cloud. Aside from that, a small side table held a lamp and an alarm clock. I also had my own bathroom. _Yay!_

The reception area, though small, was very warm and welcoming.

The kitchen and dining hall was on the far left of the house, spacious and accommodating, guests could even use the kitchen if they want.

The entrance to the hot spring area was located at the back of the place, but I'll talk about that later.

The decorations of the inn accented it in such a way that guests couldn't tell the difference between being here and being in their own homes.

Although the place itself was simple, it was cozy, comfortable and charming. You could really tell that the owners, the strange elderly couple, kept the place very well.

Outside, the surrounding forest was a palette of wood tone colors, with hues of green, brown and even more green. The air mingled with the trees, the smell of the woods wafted through the breeze. The blue sky was flecked with feathery clouds barely hiding the sun. The drone of cicadas was heard almost everywhere. While we were making our way here, I couldn't help but revel in the sheer beauty of the place, despite the constant reminder to_ "hurry up" _from Obito.

*--*--*

I just finished replacing the bandages of my fingers when someone knocked softly on my door. "Excuse me dear. May I speak with you for a moment?" It was the old lady. I answered the call quickly; it would have been rude to keep her waiting. "Yes?"

"I'm very sorry about my outburst earlier. You yourself will understand when you get this… old." She smiled a little sheepishly. "Anyway, because of all the excitement earlier, I forgot about giving you this." She handed me a small square parcel. "It's yours to keep." I started to protest but "No questions little missy. That's just the way we do things here."

The little package was wrapped in brown paper held together by a single piece of twine. I squeezed it a little, trying to figure out whatever it contained. "Why? We've just met and I haven't done anything for you, except for letting my friend act so inconsiderate, sorry for that by the way."

For a brief moment, she was stunned but she quickly recovered and said, "Well I've always wanted children and I grow very fond of my young guests. I'm quite happy to see them, looking older and wiser every time they walk through these doors." She patted me head rather affectionately. "I'm looking forward to see you grow up little one, you have the potential to become a great woman." Then she scuttled away, leaving me to ponder on what she said.

Closing the door behind me, I sat on the bed with the package on my lap. I pulled the twine off. Carefully, I peeled the brown paper, the crinkling sound resonating in the silent room. And inside, nestled in the petals of paper…

I couldn't believe it…

--

**:D Next chapter please.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Please enjoy this next chapter. I might never write one like this again. But then again, not all answers are written in stone, it depends on the reviews I get. Anyway please R&R and happy reading.** **:D**

**--**

**Chapter 13**

***Anonymous animal **

Quietly, underneath the deepening sunset shadow of a tree, I listened. The ground was growing colder as the sun slowly disappeared over the horizon. It was a relief after a typical hot summer day. As I waited, I didn't move, for fear that my prey would sense me.

Underneath the red-purple-blue sky of dusk, I watched as two people came into view. A man and a woman, walking together side by side, strolling through the woods. How romantic… as some humans might say. Making myself part of the forest floor, I listened.

"You can stop thanking me you know." Said the woman.

"No I owe it all to you. Thank you." The man said. His eyes looked at her with adoration. The woman just blushed and punched him playfully.

"Hey aren't you forgetting something or rather someone…s?"

The man looked at her for a quick second, then smiled knowingly. "Ah… those two? Well since they aren't here yet, I might as well worship you first." He said with enthusiasm as he raised a fingertip to brush a few strands of her hair from her face.

She shivered slightly. Embarrassed by the quick show of intimacy, she cleared her throat and continued walking. "What made you decide to do this anyway?" She asked.

The man thought silently for a few moments before he answered in a grave voice, "Because in the near future, we all wouldn't have the time for something like again." He looked at her sadly, the knowledge of the future shone in his eyes, that's what I've been told. The light happy air before was gone.

The woman, regretting that she even asked, didn't say anything but, "Will you tell me, what's going to happen?" He shook his head. "I see…"

"So how long do we have? Could you at least tell me that?"

"Two or three years. More or less."

They both stopped moving now. The man leaned against my tree, the woman a few feet away. I couldn't see who's talking anymore.

"How is it going to start?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it's going to start when it is finished."

"That doesn't make much sense."

"…"

"When it is finished, what's going to happen?"

"Chaos, destruction, disease, _wars, deaths…_ anything could happen."

"Even life?"

"… Yes, even life."

"Then there's still hope…"

"…"

"…"

"…**!!**"

"Did you feel that?!"

No answer came. Just the fast, soft padding of footsteps against the forest floor. Knowing that I've heard all I needed to hear, I slithered into the darkness. Concentrating all my energy, I gave my message.

_Masssterr… they are almossst finished…_

_--_

**So what did you guys think? Reviews please!:D**

*****_Due to unknown reasons, the character refused to be identified. Sssorry."_


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay, here's the next chapter. ;)**

--

**Chapter 13**

**Kakashi**

"I can't believe that of all people, I have to share a room with you!"

"Do you think I'm enjoying myself idiot? If you don't want this room then your more than welcome to ask for another one."

"There's no way I am _going_ to do that!"

"'And why not?"

He looked away. I waited for answer but it didn't come.

"Augh, forget about it idiot."

"Stop calling me that…"

Obito plopped himself on his bed, right across from mine. We had the misfortune to learn that our keys had the same room number, that we had the same room. All I heard since then were grumbles, complaints and muttered swearing… Some of them came from me.

I heard a door being closed and retreating footsteps outside, in the hallway.

I finished unpacking my things; they were already neatly piled up in my closet. While Obito's stuff were strewn all over his side.

"Are you going to clean that mess up?" I asked.

"What mess?" He answered. Either he was ticking me off just for fun (not a good idea) or he was just plain ignorant.

I waited. I waited for a long while for him to get his butt moving. I turned away from him to give him a chance, keeping myself busy by inspecting my gear.

The kunai knives I brought with me were in good condition, as well as the shuriken. They were fast, polished and very sharp. _Perfect._

After I went through all my things, Obito still didn't move. He was still lying on his bed, all comfortable.

My eye twitched, my hands itching to be wrapped around his neck.

"Hey, did you even _listen _to me?!" His response was a little sigh then- a few moments later- a snore.

He really had no idea that I wanted to strangle him right now. But I contented myself by dropping his heavy duffel bag on his head and shouting in his ear, "That's it, I've had enough of this! I'm switching rooms." I took little pleasure when he jerked up and fell down the bed.

Just before I reached the doorknob, I heard it, and I realized why the Uchiha boy didn't want to change rooms.

"_Aargh..!" _It was Rin.

I was out in a second, with Obito close behind me.

Her door was unlocked so we barged right in.

The first thing we saw were her clothes, they were on the floor. The drawn curtains swayed slightly in the breeze, revealing only slivers of red sunlight. Pieces of paper were scattered on the bed.

"Rin? Are you in here?" That was Obito. A few moments of silence passed.

And then we heard a little gasp then things being knocked over, that was probably Rin, hiding inside her bathroom. "What are you guys doing here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!" She yelled a few minutes later, the sound was muffled a bit.

I sighed in relief, so everything was all right. But there was still the matter of her locking herself in.

"What's happening in there? Come out right now Rin or seriously, we'll let ourselves in."

"But see, I- I can't!" Came her reply. Then her voice suddenly lowered, she didn't want anyone else to hear her next words, "Oh God why now…?" Curiosity over whelmed me and because of that, I really wanted to know what was going on.

"Rin, come on. We just want to see if you're okay." Obito whined, desperation colored his tone. I guess he wanted to know as well.

As a last resort, I used _the_ Tactic. If anything would make her come out in a hurry, this would be it. "I am going to count to five, and if you're not out here by the time I finished then…" I left her to think about all the possible consequences that would happen, "So one… two…."

The door opened slowly into a small crack. I smiled inwardly, _Works every time…_

She peeped through the opening, her eyes wide and pleading, "Please just go." I didn't know why but I said, "Sorry but we won't leave." She closed the door again. Like she was thinking about her options. Then the door opened again and she stepped outside.

Nothing could describe what I felt when she came into view, but I was sure, this was like seeing her for the first time again.

She came out with her head lowered; even so, I could still see the flare of her cheeks. Her hair was braided into the usual loose rope that reached her waist. Her eyes were closed shut; I didn't see any reason why they should be.

The light spring green fabric of the yukata she was wearing complemented her in almost every way. It complemented the golden brown of her hair and her complexion. When she opened her eyes it was like their color jumped out, shining like the sun over a meadow.

To add to that effect, embroidered vines spread across the garment, covering it in a complex web of stems and leaves. Yellow-gold blossoms were placed randomly on the fabric. An emerald green obi was wrapped around her waist, tied into a simple bow.

The only problem with the whole ensemble was that it was too big for her. Her hands were hidden in the long folds of her sleeves and her feet were buried underneath the cloth that piled around her.

"I- ah couldn't help myself…" She explained, covering her face with her sleeves. "It-um looked so pretty, I wanted to try it on immediately. Then I found out…" She lowered her hands until only her eyes were visible. Her faced flushed even more. She sniffled and then her eyes looked troubled as they widened and shimmered. She looked down.

"The only way that this would fit right is for me to grow like Tsunade-sama!" She wailed, like a child who didn't get what she wanted.

I smiled, and it was a good thing that I had a mask on. Obito, the poor little idiot, burst out laughing, "You? Grow like Tsunade-sama? Never going to happen!" Obviously, he didn't know how to handle females, even though the idea did seem far-fetched at that time… But Rin just sighed in relief.

Then all of the sudden, Rin's hands clutched her shoulders, hugging herself hard. She was shaking like she was experiencing her own personal earthquake. "Rin what's the matter?" I demanded, alarmed. She swooned, her eyes half closed, dazed and unfocused, like she was _dreaming…_

Obito was still laughing, not even noticing that something terrible was happening. I wanted to punch him, to get his attention by hitting him hard. But I didn't get the chance.

What happened next was so sudden and unexpected that it disturbed me.

One second Obito was standing right next to me, still laughing, and in the next he was pinned to the wall. A small curled fist that had the strength of a bulldozer, hovered a foot away from his face. Two of the fingers were still wrapped in bandages. Rin moved incredibly fast for someone who was wearing a kimono.

"What are you laughing at?" Her voice came out harsh. She was gritting her teeth, embarrassment was no longer the reason why her face flared. Her eyes were completely closed. Dark circles appeared around them.

I've never seen her like this before.

Obito was shocked and worried, sweat dripped from his face. "Uhn-now Rin, I was ju-just kidding. P-please, don't h-hurt me!" As pathetic as that sounds, I really had to stop her from doing something she would regret later. Oh. And stop her from rearranging the idiot's face.

"Rin, calm down." I whispered in a comforting voice, taking small cautious steps toward her. As I came closer, I heard a strange sound. I looked around. Buzzing? No, it was more like… growling. But where… My eyes flew straight to its source. _What the heck?!_

A feral snarl came through her lips. I watched as she raised her fist, getting ready to strike. I had to prepare myself to lunge at her, trying to think of a way of doing so without really hurting her. Everything was happening so fast, I didn't even realize that Sensei was behind us.

"Stop." He said in a dark voice, moving in front of me. Rin suddenly froze, obeying. His eyes stared at her gravely. "Don't touch her. It will pass soon." "But sensei-" I protested. He didn't take his eyes off of her when he answered, "I already called for help, she should be here soon." _She? _

At that instant, a woman burst through the doorway. "I'm here!" she announced loudly, pushing past us. Although I was sure that I've never seen her before, there was something oddly familiar about her…

She was carrying something large. A bucket. Sensei nodded at her and with that signal, a big breath of air and one powerful swing, dumped all the bucket's contents at Rin. "WAKE UP!!!" she screamed as she drenched Rin with water.

"Wh-what the-?" Rin sputtered. Her eyes opened, a wave of relief went through me as I saw their golden and confused light. She was dripping wet, standing on a huge puddle of water. Her hair was undone, came free from its loose hold. In fact, it clung to her in wet bunches, just like the kimono she was wearing. She looked like she stepped out of a horror movie as a water apparition.

She looked completely different since the whole mess started.

--

**R&R please. And if you did notice that I have two Chapter 13s then don't worry, it's not a typo. But if you didn't, well, never mind. You'll see what I mean. ****:D**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys :] I'm sorry this took so long, a lot of things are happening in my life right now and I was really busy so forgive me :D Anyway, after leaving the story hanging for so long, finally, I can proudly say: Here's the next chapter! : **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own **_**Naruto**_**, and I know despite all my efforts, that dream will never come true. Oh well... :D **

**--**

**Chapter 13**

**Someone you have met before**

I could see and hear everything clearly from my hiding spot. Every single movement that came from inside the building in which, at this moment, was housing my target.

"Now what do we have here?" I murmured under my breath. I was peering into a certain window, into a certain room, watching a certain someone holding a kimono excitedly against her.

_That kimono, I've seen it before..._ I shook my head, clearing my mind to give way for more important thoughts. "That girl is enjoying herself, I might as well take my share of the fun." I snickered.

I watched as the girl took the bundle of clothing gently into her arms. I watched as she tiptoed her way into her bathroom, looking around her surroundings before she closed the door. As if someone was watching her _every_ move. And of course, she was _right_.

_Heh, it's time. _

As I prepared the seals, I noticed something very peculiar nearby. I could hear... a snake. I felt its presence, on the other side of the building. I knew it wasn't any ordinary slithering reptile. For one thing, snakes aren't smart enough to use _Genjutsu, _and another thing, a snake shouldn't be thinking about relaying a message to a master in an unkown location. I smiled and closed my eyes. I gave a message of my own.

_"Father, one of Orochimaru's spies are here. What should I do with it?"_

After a few more moments I received my answer, I just nodded my head.

_"I see. All right then."_

I sighed in relief then smirked to myself. _Heh,_ _lucky little revolting creature. _It was a good thing my father didn't have any more orders to add to my agenda._ Or else I would've missed __**this**__! _The sudden thought of what I was supposed to do made me grin with even more pleasure, "Oh well. I guess it's time to have some good _quality time _with Rin." I quickly finished the seals I needed for my next move. Tracing several more lines across the wooden wall, complex and twisting figures started to form. Although my hands were already moving with superhuman speed, it was still time consuming to make seals. _I have to find a way to make this job a lot easier_. I thought impatiently, my rush to get this over with almost made me commit a mistake.

"There we go." I said as I finished the last stroke a few moments later. I felt excitement race through my veins. My fingers were trembling with eagerness as I activated a seal. Doing this was so much easier than drawing seals (especially with my ability). I didn't even need to use any of my energy to make this one work. In a blink of an eye, everything I've drawn disappeared. "Well, time to get started."

I traced a seal on the wall again, one of the easiest seals ever created. I finished the seal of "_Passage" , _a simple rectangular shape that resembled a door. "Let me in." I muttered. I touched it, and found my hand went through the wall, as if it wasn't there. _Finally..._

I stepped into the room, concealed by the shadows. Beside me, I heard voices talking in the other room. Almost instantly, I recognized who they came from.

_"Hey, did you even __**listen**__ to me?!" _

_Ohoho. _I smiled. _I have bargaining chips._

Rin was standing in front of the bath's full-length mirror. Looking at her reflection with obvious displeasure. Stretching out the loose green fabric on her chest, a great sigh escaped from her lips. "I'll will _never_ grow into this!". She stretched out her arms, the long _furi_ sleeves of her _furisode. _"Oh well, I guess I have eight more years to make this thing fit on me." She dropped her arms dejectedly.

"...Are you sure about that?" I couldn't resist making a reply to that statement.

"Who- who's there?!" Rin, alarmed, quickly shifted to a defensive position. Her fists closed tight, ready to strike. Honestly, it didn't really look intimidating because of the colorful bandages on her fingers.

I revealed myself. Holding my arms wide open in a welcoming gesture, I said, "Long time no see, Rin-_chan_." I played with her name on my lips, liking the way it sounds.

Her whole frame swung around. Her face shocked and her golden eyes were filled with terror. She opened her mouth to say something but all that came out was a small, _cute_, little gasp.

"Now, now. That's not exactly the reaction people normally give to old time _**friends**_ now?, isn't that right?" I said, my smile growing wider with each word. I took a step closer, "But then again, I'm pleased that you still remember me, Rin... _chan_." I slid my fingers across the bathroom counter, taking slow, deliberate steps toward her. "It's been a year already right? You know what that means."

In the next room, I heard something being dropped. Someone started to shout, _"That's it! I've had enough of this! I'm switching rooms."_

She was still frozen in place. Her body trembling. I took one last step... and lunged.

She didn't have time to move, I caught her by both her wrists. Twisting her arms behind her and holding them firmly in a tight lock. She wasn't even thinking, her mind was in a total state of shock. The only thing she was able to do was scream.

I heard footsteps outside, and I knew her help was coming.

_Tsk. I have to cut my visit short. Stupid interruption. _

Immediately, I maneuvered both of us, turning around until my back against the door. Our bodies facing the mirror where, just moments ago, she was ranting about her current _cup size_. I almost smiled at the thought

Tightening my hold, I whispered quickly in her ear, "If you make any attempt to make my presence known, I _**will**_ burn this place down _**before**_ you can even say that I was here." Looking at our reflection, the girl's golden eyes were glassy with tears while the guy's smile was as cruel as the green of his eyes. "You know that I _**can**_ do that, right?" The way I said those words was in a light manner but, she knows, that I was _deadly_ serious.

_"Rin? Are you in here?"_

I sighed. "Remember, if you try to do anything funny, well, you _know_." Reluctantly (I didn't want to leave my _comfortable_ position), I pushed her away. She slightly crashed into the counter with a gasp, knocking down some of the toiletries on top. "Alright then, just listen to what I say and everyone _else_ here would be fine."

She stayed where she was for a few moments before she slowly started to stand up. Her head was down, her eyes were covered by her hair. I couldn't see her expression as she said. "I.." She was clutching the counter for support. She looked up. "I'll do it."

Her glare was so intense, so full of resentment and anger. If looks could kill, I would've been buried six feet under the moment our eyes met. The look on her face sent chills up my spine.

My resolution didn't change however. In fact, it grew stronger. Trying to scare me didn't help her. Actually, it made her look more interesting than ever...

"Hey, what's with that look?" I asked. I showed her that I wasn't the least bit intimidated as she had hoped. I decided to test her. I took a step forward. With a smile and killer intent I came closer.

Her expression faltered a bit but her stance was still strong.

When I was standing face to face with her, I placed my arms at her side. My hands resting on the counter's edge, pinning her against it. "You should know..." The words hushed and menacing. Taking the strands of hair that had fallen from her braid, I brushed it aside and made her view of me clear. I licked my lips. "I like you the most when you're angry. You look so _adorable_."

She pushed me away, she couldn't do anything else other than that. "I'll do as you say. Leave these people alone." She demanded quietly.

I smirked and said, "Alright then, but remember this. That concern you show for your comrades will be the death of you, don't you ever doubt it."

She was silent for a while, before she almost broke down. "Please..." Her voice weak, "Just, don't do anything to them." Gone was the anger and resentment. In it's place was a teary, desperate look.

"Sure. Fine. As long as you do what I tell you." I said half-heartedly, I waved my hand in a dismissing gesture. Well, it's better than nothing don't you think?

"Now say this, 'What are you guys doing here? Haven't you ever heard of knocking?'."

She repeated, loudly at that.

_"What's happening in there? Come right now Rin, or we'll seriously let ourselves in."_

I chuckled at the reply. "Hmm, that's a bit rude. Don't you think Rin-chan?" I beamed at her. She was close to tears now. "Tell them you can't."

She did, she stuttered a bit but that helped to add an effect. She whispered, not only to herself but also to me. "Oh God, why now...?"

I shrugged, "That's just how it is."

_"Rin come on. We just want to see if you're okay." _

A few seconds of silence before that white haired kid (I think) said, _"I am going to count to five and if you're not out here by the time I finished then..."_ A short pause. _"So one..."_

"Man, these guys _are_ desperate huh?" I snickered. "Okay then try to reason with them, if it doesn't work then just go out. Alright?" No answer. "Good."

_"...two..." _

"Tell them to leave." I said.

The brunette inhaled deeply and opened the door sllightly.

_"Please..." _Her was voice shaking with desperation as she pleaded, "Please just go."

The stubborn fool on the other side of the door answered, _"Sorry but we won't leave."_

Rin closed the door, an irritated and despaired look on her face.

We were both silent for a while. We both knew what she had to do and both of us didn't like it, for different reasons of course. I sighed. _And I was having so much fun too..._

"Well what are you waiting for?" I whispered, "Go and show them your _beautiful_ self." I sneered, revealing my displeasure at the thought.

She looked at me, her eyes wide with surprise. If I wasn't mistaken, her face was flushed. _Oh?_ _I see... This should be good..._

"What's the matter Rin-chan?" I asked innocently (As if it was even possible), "Is it because, you've never been told that you were beautiful?" I smiled, liking the way she reacted. She blushed even more and she turned away.

_"He's playing you. Don't listen to him. He's a sick sadistic creep, why are you even blushing?! You should be feeling utter disgust, snap out of it!" _I heard her thoughts clearly. I laughed quietly to myself.

_"Do what you have to do." _Rin clutched the door knob tightly, hesitating before opening it.

Behind me, I secretly activated a seal.

She didn't know that all the seals I'v drawn earlier were transferred to her hand.

She stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind her. _Good._

_Sigh, well there she goes. My enjoyment is coming to an end. Oh well. _I shrugged.

I opted to shut out all the thoughts coming from the next room. You could practically _see_ them crawling around the edges of the door, finding a way in. Their admiration was revolting, it made me feel queasy.

"Well Rin-chan, listen to what I say and they'll be fine." I said quietly, knowing that she could hear me and making the fact that I could hear her known. She didn't reply, her thoughts were still jumbled up because of what I said. _She'll never cease to entertain me._ I thought happily.

"Tell them that you couldn't help them that it was so pretty you wanted to try it on." I commanded. Power over someone's actions was an intoxicating drug. I like it.

_"I- ah couldn't help myself..." _I heard her say everything reluctantly. But there was moment when a the thought of revealing me flashed through her mind. _"...Then I found out..." _she continued.

I growled, "Don't you even dare."

She didn't, she stopped.

"Good girl." I said, my voice still threatening. Then a great idea popped into my head. "Now, tell them your dilemma earlier."

_"But I..." _

"Say it. Say it _**now.**__" _I ordered_. _not pleased with her answer.

I heard her little mental scream, but with all the digity she could muster she forced herself to say it, her words coming out loud and powerful, _"The only way that this would fit right is for me to grow like Tsunade-sama!" _

The loud out burst that came up next _truly_ made my day. _"You? Grow like Tsunade-sama? Never going to happen!" _The guy who said that was laughing so hard, I just had to laugh my head off mentally.

"Now, that's what I call a _classic_ idiot move." I sighed. "Well it's time for me to go." I announced.

_"Wait, you- you aren't going to do anything?!" _Her dumb-founded thought aimed straight at me. She didn't even react to her friend's comment.

"No, I've already done my job." I heard her sigh of relief. "Why? Don't you want me to leave?"

_"...I want you to disappear forever."_

"Sorry Rin-chan, there's no chance of that happening." Tracing _"Passage" _on the wall again, I said nonchalantly before leaving, "Oh, by the way, I'll give you my name."

I felt her thoughts. They were alarmed and ready to learn one important fact that might save her.

_Heh. Silly girl. "_It's Ryoku. It's a real memorable name." I stepped out of the house. "But I doubt if you'll remember it."

I activated the important seal on tattoed on my hand. The act gave me a spark of inspiration. _Now that's an idea..._

Inside confusion started breaking out. _"Rin? What's the matter?"_

"Oh, I almost forgot." Reaching inside my pocket, I pulled out a Black Widow and set it on the ground. "There. Well I have to get going. Bye Rin-chan." I said outloud, before disappearing in time with the sunset.

o~o~o

"Wh-what the-?" Rin sputtered. Totally drenched in water. "What happened?"

Everyone else in the room was quiet. Kakashi and Obito were behind her brother and a woman she swore she's seen before.

"Why am I dripping wet?" She asked, still unaware of the situation.

"You mean," Kakashi began, "You don't remember anything?"

Rin shook her head.

Her brother stepped forward. "It's okay." he patted her head, "You take a good rest now." And with that, Rin collapsed into his arms.

Kakashi and Obito, both alarmed sprang. "What did you do?!" they said at the same time.

Minato, after setting Rin down on the bed, faced them. "It's better for this matter to be forgotten." Then catching them off-guard, he place his still damp hands in their heads, "I'm sorry guys, it's for your own good."

Obito was caught by Minato, while Kakashi was caught by the woman.

After fixing them up and tucking them in, both adults sat quietly on the porch, exhausted because of today's events.

They were silent for a while until the woman spoke, "I'm sorry Minato..."

"Kushina," The blond _jonin_ flashed her a tender but sad smile, "What are you apologizing for? It's not your fault."

"But I-" Kushina began. Only to be hushed by Minato. His finger on her lips, telling her to say no more. She sighed dejectedly.

Minato, knowing her the best, knew that she had the inappropriate feeling of guilt inside her. Claiming someone else's fault. He sighed as well. "Kushina..."

She looked up expectantly. He offered her his shoulder and she accepted. She leaned her head against him. "We'll find a way. We will." She whispered.

He didn't say anything. He just looked up at the beautiful night sky as if he was searching for answers there.

--

**Well? I know it took so long but I hope that you feel that this chapter was worth the wait. I tried to get Ryoku and Kushina's characters just right (I hope I didn't overdo it)**

**Anyway, I want to ask you guys one little question : did you realize that Ryoku couldn't hear Rin's thoughts all the time? :] There's a trick to his limits but I'll just reveal it later on :P**

**So well, that's all :) Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Reviews please :))**


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys :D It's been a looooong time since I last updated this little story of mine. Please forgive me! :3 **

**I tried my best to write but that was, in all seriousness, the worst case of writer's block I ever had! [I know I said this in another chapter before but, I could truthfully say, this case kicked that one's butt. (T.T) It's been over a freakin' year!]**

**Anyway, I come here before you now to pick-up my story's loose threads, the ones I so carelessly left behind. And I'm here to regain and continue this piece of work I started. It would be unfair to you readers, to other writers, and to myself as well, if I don't do so. :] **

**To the readers who have been faithfully patronizing my story, I have been praying really hard that I haven't lost you guys because of my negligence :[ Please continue giving this story your very much appreciated support! :D**

**Oh, I've decided to number this chapter properly so that I don't get confused with my own chapters :)) I labeled the past chapters as 13 to emphasize the fact that all those scenes were happening at the same time :P Ah, enough of my rambling, here's the next chapter! Enjoy :D**

**After a long time, I feel the need to remind you guys again:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. No matter how many times I wish on a star. :D**

**

* * *

Chapter 16**

**Rin**

I was usually a morning person.

I love the way dewdrops glisten on top of the leaves. The way the crickets stop their night time lullaby drone and give way to the bird's sweet and happy wake-up calls.

I love dawn, I make it a point to wake up really early once in a while just to see the sun rise over the cold and sleepy world, bringing forth a whole new day.

I love the feel of the breeze on my face when I pull back the curtains to bring the cool fresh morning air in, along with the sunlight that would never fail to warm my soul and perk my body up.

Yes, I was _usually_ a morning person.

But this morning was not like any morning I had before so I kind of had a very good reason for waking up in one of my most foulest moods ever.

I groaned as soon as I opened my eyes.

Okay, so I was still in the Hot Spring Inn, still in my own room. On top of my bed, wearing a comfortable light pale yellow yukata...

_How exactly did I get to bed? Who changed my clothes? _

My head started to hurt. I reached up and felt my face, feeling it's warmth. I sneezed. I feel a little sore. I had the beginnings of a cold. _Great. Just great._

I groggily sat up in bed, still pretty confused about my lack of memory. I can't remember anything, not since the time we were greeted by the old couple. From there, it was all just a black blur.

So somewhere along the fuzzy line of events between me eating candied peaches off a tray and me waking up in this state, I had somehow managed to catch a cold, change my clothes and climb into bed(Maybe not exactly in that order). Now, how the heck did that happen?

_Augh._ I feel a lot sicker now. My head hurts. I need to go back to sleep. What time is it?

I turned my attention to the window, and made another irritated sound as I realized the answer to my question.

It was _**barely**_ dawn. The only proof of the sun's existence right now was a very thin, miniscule line of light across the horizon.

My body had not wanted to wake up this early today but apparently, the birds wanted me to do so. Why else would they make such a loud racket outside of my window? I groaned again, this time into my pillow, stifling the sound effectively.

With a sigh, I got up and stretched, still feeling severely sleep deprived and sick, so I was pretty much disoriented.

Well, disoriented enough to have a mind that had seriously wanted to scold a group of noisy little birds. _No biggy_.

After taking a deep breath and a little pep talk to prepare myself for a ridiculous battle that I would probably mentally beat myself over later, I opened my windows... or at least tried opening them. In my dazed and grumpy state, I had forgotten about the fact my room had floor to ceiling windows.

I looked up and saw the intricate cutout holes that laced out across the glass, serving as a very elegant décor and ventilation system for the room.

I chuckled quietly to myself as I knocked on the glass, the light rapping sound catching the birds' attention. They all turned to look at me as I sighed tiredly, murmuring a soft "Good morning." to the little fellows outside. (I surrendered that quickly)

They just chirped happily, tapped on the window lightly and continued on with their noisy escapade.

Letting my rude awakening slide, I decided to watch the sunrise along with my newly acquired feathery friends.

After taking the fastest shower I ever took, and changing into fresher clothes, I sped out of my bathroom, like one of my brother's thrown _kunai _knives. There was something about that room that gave me this uncomfortable feeling. Whatever it was, I couldn't bear stay there long enough to properly dry my hair.

This was the first time I ever had to face off with a Claustrophobia-inducing bathroom.

But anyway, running my fingers through my (still dripping) locks, I made my way into the Inn's kitchen.

Quaint, homey, just like the rest of the inn, the kitchen was very inviting. Open to hungry guests, the Inn keepers meticulously made sure that the food supply was fully stocked.

As I entered the kitchen, the smell of something delicious cooking wafted in the air. Another guest? I didn't realize there were other people besides us here.

Ninja instincts kicking in, I crept silently, making sure I went unnoticed as I peeked in. Why am I so cautious? I have no idea, however, from the moment I woke up (or from the moment I was relieved of disoriented state when I woke up) I have had this nagging feeling, like something bad could happen if I let my guard down. Like something evil is ready to ruin my life any chance it gets.

My head began to hurt, my heart began to pound, my face heated up and, and... to my astonishment, my nose began to run. Here comes my cold...

_Achoo!_

… and it just broke my cover.

"Who's there?" A rough, elderly voice said. I swear, I could not hide my embarrassment enough as stepped inside the kitchen, revealing myself. "Ah, you there, girl, are you feeling alright?"

I looked up and saw a man, middle aged, probably mid thirties, standing in front of the stove where a pot of something (I suspect something very delicious based on the smell) cooking on top of it. There was nothing unusual about the sight, aside from the fact that the man had a little girl, sitting atop his shoulders, playing (or rather, pulling) his hair.

"I'm fine sir," I replied sheepishly, "Just running a bit of a cold that's all."

The man smiled, and for some reason, two faces appeared in my head. One, electric yellow messy hair, piercing blue wisdom filled eyes, and a warm grin. The other, pale skin, silver hair, gray eyes like the color of a winter sky, and a somber but peaceful smile. My heart was moved as I remembered my father and Sakumo-sama.

"You must be feeling pretty worn out huh?" He winced a little because the little girl pulled a bit too hard. "Hey, please leave daddy a bit of hair for the future!"

The little girl just giggled and hugged his head, her thin arms encircling his forehead. The father's smile broadened as he turned his attention back to me, "I bet you're hungry, here, have some! It's my specialty! " Giving me no choice, he served me a bowl of whatever he was cooking. "Try it, it will do wonders for your cold."

I looked at the man, then the bowl, at the daughter, at the bowl again and finally at the man. "Thank you very much sir!"

The man chuckled, and taking his daughter from his shoulders, he place her at the seat beside me. "Don't think you'll eat that without payment young missy." He smirked. "I'm quite worn out myself so early in the morning, and I don't believe my little girl is going to spare my hair, so would you please play with her for awhile? She's been a bit lonely lately, and you look like a good kid who's ready to help out a poor old lonely man." The man said this, with a sad look in his eyes.

At first I was a bit lost when I heard I had to pay, but as I realized he only meant for his daughter to have a playmate, I happily agreed, especially because of the tone of his voice. He sounded sad, melancholic even, it was just a hint of that. It was apparent that he was trying to stay optimistic for his daughter.

Play with a kid. Eat delicious food. Cure my cold... have a nice bath at the hot springs later. I guess my agenda for the day has been set.

I looked down again, my eyes settling before the hot steaming bowl of... **(A/N: No prizes for guessing!)**... _Ramen_. Not a good choice for breakfast, but still, it looks good! _"Itadakimasu!"_

At first gulp, I fell in love, and I'm pretty sure that if ever brother or Obito get to taste this, they would too.

"Wow, this is amazing!" I said, in between mouthfuls. The warm broth was doing good for my cold, the noodles were just perfect in texture, all in all, it was one heck of a meal.

The old man just winked at me and said, "Well, it's famous you know?"

"Oh?"

"Yep, that's right! Your talking to the owner of the ninja-world renowned, Ichiraku Ramen Bar!" He then striked a pose, reminding me of a certain incident a while back- something I'd rather forget- anyway, continuing on, "Teuchi, at your service miss!" Then he patted his daughter's head, "And this cute young lady is my daughter, Ayame." The little girl gave me a toothy little grin, which understandably, I found adorable. "Ayame, please play with this nee-chan for awhile. By the way, what is your name missy?" He grinned sheepishly this time, quite embarrassed to have forgotten about civility, introductions were supposed to be the start of a new friendship, aren't they?

"My name is Rin sir," I bowed slightly, "and I thank you dearly for that wonderful breakfast." I smiled, "And since you mentioned something about your store, might I ask? Where is it? I'd like to visit to have another bowl of that famous Ramen of yours!" I grinned, showing him the now empty bowl.

"My, when did you finish eating?" He scratched his head, but laughed heartily after, "That's good! You have a healthy appetite!" Then he cleared his throat, "Anyway, about your question, I'm sorry to say, I closed down my store weeks ago." He pasted this somber smile on his face as he recalled a thought of his, _ever since she died._"We came from the Land of the Waves, and we were just staying here, hoping to find, well," He paused for a moment before continuing, "a new direction."

We were silent for a few moments. Ayame crawled up my knee, and started playing with _my_ hair. The cogs in my head worked as I processed information. So, this little child lost her mother... I encircled my arms around her and patted her head. And blurted out the first thing that came into my mind, "Come to Konoha then!"

"What?" Bewildered. An appropriate response.

"I know, it's not my place to tell you what to do, but believe me sir." I laughed as Ayame started making faces, "Whenever you feel like lost, you just have to remember, you still have people who are willing to look for you." I tickled her little tummy and she burst in fits of laughter, "Konoha is full of people like that."

I stood up, and took Ayame's hand, leading her outside. "Open a store there sir, you'll make a lot of people," I stared at the little girl who was eagerly holding my hand, "happy." and with that I left the old man with his pot of delicious Ramen.

He smiled to himself.

And was a bit startled when I came back and spoke, "We'll be outside sir!" I can't believe I just took his daughter out without permission!

He laughed, "Alright, alright."

* * *

It has been a exhausting day.

I played with Ayame the whole morning AND the whole afternoon! That child had unlimited energy I swear! But, it all had to end somehow, as the sky began it's transition from day to night, Teuchi-san came to pick his daughter up, who was already yawning and dozing off.

"My, do you look spent." He chuckled as he took his daughter into his arms. Ayame's arms automatically encircled her father's neck and slept, like the little baby she is. "She looks like she had tons of fun, thank you Rin-chan for entertaining her the whole day."

"It was no problem at all, it was the least I could do!" I smiled, stretching the aching bones that were tortured during that little game of ENDLESS tag.

_Note to self: NEVER play that game again._

"I'm sorry to have caused you trouble," He smiled, "it's just that, I think she's bored whenever I play with her."

"Don't believe that, I could tell that Ayame loves her father very much!"

For a moment, a surprised look dominated his face before changing into something more peaceful, more content. "Thank you, for everything." With that, he turned around, carrying his daughter into the Inn. _"Konoha..."_

I smiled to myself, pretty thankful for the fun day.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, I was relaxing in one of the Inn's hot springs.

* * *

**Well how was it? ;) Not bad for a return :))**

**I know the scene seems very... how to say this, out of place. But I thought you guys needed some kind of relief after all the intense happenings in the Inn. :] And trust me, as inappropriate as it seems, it's not. These two are gonna play an important part.**

**Reviews, because I need to know, if I should continue this or not :P**

**The story is far from over, we haven't even left the Inn yet! I have lots of things in store so keep reading! I'll try to update as soon as I can! :D **


End file.
